Wild As I Wanna Be
by Trombe
Summary: It was said that the Monkey King was above all under the heavens. Rebellious yet noble, Strong but mischievous. Yet for all his strength, the one thing he desired most was the one thing no one would give. Acceptance. And maybe the love and attention of a certain raven-haired, cool beauty. Black Sun pairing. Alternate retelling of events starting from the ending of Vol 1.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello, This is my first RWBY fanfic so I hope I do okay. I've been looking for a good Black Sun story for a while now and nothing really clicked, so I thought why not just make my own. I was always fascinated by the character of Sun. He seemed to stand out a bunch from the rest of the male cast and seeing as how I love the legend about the character he was based on I absolutely wanted to see more of him. Too bad as of vol 3 we never got too see much of him. Once he and blake were introduced together on screen, I couldn't help but love the ship. It's second only to Arkos for me. So yeah… thanks for reading! Let me know in the review section what do you guys think!**

 **PS I don't own anything from RWBY or any of the other mythologies or stories I touch on here. I only write these for fun and not profit, and I respect the true creators of the show. Please don't sue, because I am poor and if you do my corgi and I will starve. :(**

 **Cover art is by NDGD of deviant art**

* * *

 **Wild As I Wanna Be**

 **Prologue: Of Thieves and Men**

* * *

"Get them! He can't have gone far!" The loud pursuit of the police rung throughout the quiet calm night.

Far above them a huge grin appeared on the face of a rebellious youth, as he balanced easily on top of the rooftops above his pursuers. "Haha… Oh, amateurs…"

Sun couldn't contain his snicker as he polished up the apple he had recently "acquired". With merry amusement he watched the bumbling law enforcers chase his clones all over the city streets while casually taking a bite out of the red juicy fruit.

"Sir! Uh, is this a good plan?! I don't think those things are even real!"

"I don't care! One of them took my sandwich!"

Woopsies.

His semblance was an amazing gift, and in the right hands could do extraordinary things. But sometimes they mimicked more than just his moves.

Alright. While seeing the cops make fools of themselves was entertaining enough it was time he ended the charade. The goal was two fold. Firstly, to throw the local law enforcement off his tail (literally) and secondly, to see how long he could keep the clones out and how far he could be from them. Judging by the way they were moving tonight, Sun was definitely getting the hang of his abilities.

With a snap of his fingers the golden copies dissipated instantly, their yellow dust billowing in the wind.

Two minutes and forty five seconds at about four hundred feet . That was a new record. As such he deserved a reward. He pulled out a whole bag of goodies containing fruits, meats, and various kinds of candies and began inspecting his prizes.

Alright so he was a thief, but, hey! A guy's gotta eat. One does not just make his way from Vacuo all the way to Vale with just skill and grit alone. One needs money too. The former two the golden haired youth did not lack, but as to the latter - well when you were born poor... let's just say, you find ways to feed yourself.

...Of course he was going to pay them back! This was just an investment in the "Keep Sun Wukong Alive" campaign. Surely with time he would become a renowned enough Huntsman. Then, with fame would come fortune, and with said fortune he would gladly pay all that he owed and more. Or so he was told.

Stupid Neptune.

He made the life of huntsman's seem so glamorous and great. All Sun had ever seen was that they were paid next to little, they were rarely thanked for the risks they took, and they had to go to a very boring school.

Haven Academy was boring, dull and plain in his eyes. Sun Wukong was a man of action. The lectures and teachings - as important as they were - just never resonated with him. He needed a change of scenery. So first chance he got he transferred to Beacon, all the way in the country of Vale.

And what a world of difference it had made. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt more at home in Beacon than he ever did back home in Vacuo or in Mistral. The city, the students, Blake-

His own thoughts jittered him back to reality. Yeah… Blake.

An amazing, wonderful, super-totally-awesome-mega-babe… as Neptune would put it. In his friend's defense, Sun would agree… but she was more than that. There was just something about her that drew him in. The serene way she carried herself, the way her cute nose would scrunch up as she read her books, even the way her eyes shone when she thought he wasn't looking. But it wasn't just her looks that grabbed him. Sun liked to think he was never as shallow as that. She had the most amazing smile that shook him to his core - when she would actually show it. She was adamant in her beliefs, as he had seen when he fought together with her against the White Fang. Plus, she deeply cared for for all kinds of people, whether they are Faunus or Human.

Overall she was the total package he could ever want in a girl.

 _Than why don't you just ask her out then, dummy?_

He shook his head violently. No, he couldn't… could he?

Neptune and his friends always said that confidence was something he had in spades. Except when it came to women, as they would often remind him of a particular incident with a bunny faunus girl back home. How was he suppose to know that touching their ears was the equivalent of getting to second base?! He could never look that girl in the eye after that and spent the rest of the semester hiding from her.

But things were different now. That was the past Sun, and the present Sun was all the wiser for it (he would always be careful around any female Faunus as to not touch things he should not). It should be a cakewalk, asking the calm and introverted Blake to go out with a fellow she barely knew, right?

...Yeah, right.

Sun was getting tired of the back and forth rant he was having with himself. But rescue from the unending loop he was stuck in came abruptly, when he literally walked pass what sounded like a cry for help.

"You can't take that from us, Mister! That's all we have!"

Under the blanket of the night sky he would have had trouble seeing the commotion, but being a Faunus did have its perks, namely night vision. Down an alleyway he spotted clearly six goons harassing two young Faunus, antelopes from the looks of their horns. The boy and girl pair were being backed into a corner, and from the looks of it they had already gone through the boy Faunus' belongings.

"Sorry, Kid! We gotta eat sometime. Hey Mac, check what's in the girl's bag!"

"Please, don't!"

Sun's eyes flared. One thing was for sure. Brigands and vagabonds existed everywhere, no matter what city you're in. Typical of the police, when they were really needed they were never to be found.

"Hey!" He shouted as he casually made his way down the narrow alley. That definitely caught their attention. "She said 'Don't'. I'd take that hint, pal."

"This doesn't concern you, monkey-boy." The biggest of the bunch blocked his passage.

If these idiots annoyed him before, he was definitely ticked off now. He _hated_ that name.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, again." he warned them.

"Say what? Monkey-bo-"

Yellow and black Sneaker met face as the young, athletic faunus kicked the big man with ease, sending him flying straight up.

Bullies and name calling never sat well with Sun. It wasn't his fault if he wasn't going to hold back. The big man's gang raced to their comrades rescue, surrounding the simian faunus. A wild haymaker was hurled in his left. He grinned as he easily dodge the slow and clumsy blow, cart wheeling beside it before locking it between his own legs and turning the punch into a locked armbar takedown. It took the bare minimum of effort for him to break the guy's arm. Another one down.

The other four, probably surprised by how he moved, began to recognized that the boy they were facing was going to put up an unexpected good fight. Soon, they surrounded him, and pulled out their small arm weapons; knives, chains, batons. All the colors of the rainbow.

How cute.

As much as Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang called out to him he didn't need his _partners'_ help to take care of these chumps. His fists would do plenty.

He jumped straight up and landed a clean split kick, knocking two aside. He must have gotten caught up in the moment, because the third guy grabbed him from the side and placed him in a bear hug, before using his surging momentum to toss Sun right into the wall.

In hindsight, though, tossing him was not a bright idea. The toned huntsmen-in-training flipped himself over mid-air so that his feet would come into contact with the wall first, before pushing himself off. Sun Wukong might not match Yang's close quarter combat capabilities, but so long as there were ways for him to jump, juke, somersault, and otherwise use his agility to his advantage, he was confident he would never lose. Jumping wall to wall, he gained height and elevation feeling the cool night air hit his bare chest.

 _Big Finale, Sun._

At the apex of his jump Sun sent himself whirling downwards, cannonballing into a flip, at the very last second he launched a crescent axe kick, which landed hard on his aggressor's shoulder. The bone beneath his foot crunched under the force of his drop. The man gave out a scream of pain as he fell to his knees. Sun silence him with a spinning backfist.

The last one must have thought he could sneak behind and finish off what his friends could not. Sun could feel his breath.

"YA!" the sneak attacker yelled before giving out a distinct "Huh?!"

A long golden tail had wrapped itself around his hand and preventing him from following through.

"Benefits of being a Monkey-boy," Sun mocked, before putting the knife wielder down for good via a well placed punch right between the eyes. "I never fight alone." He raised up an empty, open-palm. "High five, tail." His tail danced happily and answered the gesture.

Taking a long good look at his handiwork, he knew it will be awhile before these boys would wake up. Hopefully they'd learned their lesson… well, not hopefully. Sun had to admit, he'd welcome repeating the lesson with them. Guys like them usually needed more than one reminder.

"You kids okay?" he asked concernedly.

"Y-yeah…" the antelope girl answered meekly.

"That was awesome!" her boy counterpart yelled out. "How'd you do that?!"

"Well… anybody could that." Sun grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his nose in embarrassment. It felt good to be praised once in awhile."So you kids aren't hurt? These guys didn't take anything else?"

They both shook their heads.

"...Good." With the commotion he had made someone was bound to have called the cops. And he'd rather not be around to explain to them that it took a thief to take down a bunch of thieves. "Well… c'ya." he picked up his bag full of goods before merrily making his way off.

Behind him the two kids' expressions fell.

"Bobby…"

"They ruined our food," the boy grumbled, sticking his hand through the hole in his pack through which all their food had spilled. He looked up dejectedly. "What are going to do now, Annie?"

Sun stopped abruptly, his ears turned towards the conversation with animal instinct, than he sighed. He knew he should have walked faster. Oh well… He could always find more.

"Hey kids!" he turned to give them a reassuring smile, bag in hand revealing its mouth watering content. "...Who's hungry?"


	2. Chapter 1:Welcome To Beacon

**Author's Note: Thank you for those who read and reviewed! It meant a lot. So just a quick question guys. I'm debating on the chapter's length. Do you guys prefer shorter but faster chapters around 2000 to 3000 words or are you guys more inclined towards longer 12k word chapters? I'm really curious on what the format should be.**

 **Also according to research yes, Sun is from Vacuo and should rightfully have studied at the Shade Academy, but the wiki and the show specifically states hes a transfer student from Haven since he did moved to Mistral.**

 **With this chapter I wanted to show a different side of Sun. I always imagined as the titular leader of team SSSN, he was brash and confident when fighting Grimm. But I never figured Sun to be some hot shot charmer other then with Blake. I mean it showed with how he asked her out to the dance, that'** **s the attempt of a young man trying to act too cool in front of the girl he likes.**

* * *

 **Wild As I Wanna Be**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To Beacon**

* * *

"And that is why, students, as future huntsman and huntress you are all required to..."

The bellowing sound of Professor Port's jovial voice could be heard from all the way to the back of the lecture hall. Despite the excellent acoustics the room possessed, there was just no way no way one could truly focus on such a boring topic as History of Grimm. Though Sun Wukong was grimly aware of how he was nodding off, his body just wouldn't listen. His eyes were heavy, his breath calm and slow. It wasn't long til the lull of slumber was pulling him close to her magnificent bosom. He shook his head vigorously, fighting with every ounce he had. No, as much as it pained him, lady slumber would not take him, not today. Beacon was suppose to be a fresh start! He couldn't resort back to being how he was in Haven.

Must.

Stay.

Awake.

Must.

Look.

INTERESTED!

His eyes quickly scanned the room, trying desperately to find anything that would help keep him awake. Anything.

Well what about the students? Beacon's best and brightest were the oddest bunch he had ever seen. But they were also some of the coolest people he ever had the pleasure of calling friends.

So he occupied his mind by people watching, namely some very lovely ladies. Who ever heard of people watching dudes anyway?

He first spotted Ruby, doodling something fierce in her notebook by the way her pencil was rapidly moving. Cute Kid. One heck of a huntress. Well, she had to be, as she was one of the youngest students ever admitted to the school. He hadn't spoken to her much, but the times he had she was polite, sweet, and insanely adorable. In a couple more years she'd definitely have the guys drooling for her. He shuddered at the thought. Adult Ruby was way more woman than he could ever hope to handle.

Right next to her was the frigid, cool beauty known as the Ice Queen. Alright maybe he was being a little bit harsh, but he had a nagging feeling that Weiss didn't like him very much, so why sugar coat their friendship? As far as he was concerned they had a chilly relationship, and he had no idea how to even talk to her.

On the other side of the hall he laid eyes on team JNPR's dynamic duo. They were two of the strongest huntresses he'd ever seen. Pyrrha Nikos was an amazing, red-headed wonder that every boy wanted to talk to, but there was just something about her that made her difficult to approach. It wasn't like Weiss' chilly stare but something in the way Pyrrha looked at you… made you wonder if she was even there, despite that courteous smile.

And then there was Nora Valkyrie. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea how to even describe such a maelstrom of laughter, pink, and randomness. Although that Ren guy seemed able to keep up with her line of thinking. He found himself grinning slightly. He thought they made a cute couple.

"Haha!"

A hearty laugh could be heard from his left as the whole class turned to see the source of the noise.

"...Something funny, Miss Xiao Long?" The portly professor raised his eyebrow.

"Pff. It's N-nothing Proffessor Port." The blond bombshell was trying her best to suppress her surprisingly girlish giggle.

"Well do try to contain the laughter. We are in class after all, not a circus." The older huntsman's joked got more than a few chuckles.

If Sun was honest with himself, Yang Xiao Long was actually his type of girl. Funny, outgoing, sexy, and a devil may care attitude that could match his. She had a way of talking like one of the guys one minute, the next she would have you melting in her hands. He couldn't decide which he would have prefered. But enough fantasies. As cool as Yang was there was one other girl that stood out as much as her, if not more.

She was attentively taking notes at the same time she was reading something from her text books. She always seemed to be in her own little world whenever written words were concerned. He found that strangely appealing about Blake.

Well, now might be a good time to make some small idle chat with the lovely faunus. He tore out a page quietly from his notes and scribbled a hastily written letter before crunching it slowly into a ball. He waited for the perfect moment before easily launching his friendly message.

 _Hey, watcha doing?_

She spotted the crumpled paper and opened it. She glanced quickly at him and then back at the paper before writing down her answer.

The crumpled paper returned once more to its master.

 _I'm trying to pay attention, Sun. Please stop._

He couldn't help but grin. Blake was always serious when it came to her school work. Part of the fun was teasing her about it.

 _Aw, that's no fun. By the way, what do you think Yang was laughing about earlier?_

It went bouncing off again.

 _I don't know. Why don't you ask her about it?_

And a returned serve.

 _But you're more fun to talk to._

He spied her looking back at him, her eyes quizzically staring.

 _That's not funny, Sun._

Sun wrote back in earnest. Okay if he was going to do this he needed to be subtle… cool… like Neptune. That guy knew how to get the ladies.

 _I wasn't joking, Blake. I really like talking to you._

But as soon as he tossed the paper back he winced, he threw too hard and it had landed on Ruby's lap.

Oh no.

Ruby glanced innocently at him, and the simian youth could only nervously wave his hand in reply. The silver eyed huntress in training was clearly writing something on the paper before casually tossing it back to Sun.

 _What are we talking about here? Is it Yang's joke?_

Sun clasped his hands together in apology as he sent it back.

 _I'm sorry Ruby. That wasn't for you, that was for Blake._

She glanced up and gave a silent giggle.

 _Well why didn't you say so, you big dummy? Well come to think of it the "I wasn't joking Blake" part should have been pretty obvious._

He sighed.

 _Yeah, sorry. Please forget what you read._

He really didn't want to go into anymore details about it. Not to be rude or anything but what his conversation with Blake was should be between him and Blake.

He thought it was over when Ruby turned her back on him, and was just hoping not to doze off again, when the note bounced back into his lap.

 _Did someone write pancakes? I love pancakes._

What? Nora? How that bubbly girl even managed to intercept his message was beyond him.

Once more his paper ball tumbled back his way. Wait, how? When did it leave?

 _You guys really shouldn't be doing this kind of thing in class. Learning is most important... But I guess this is fun once in awhile._

The neat cursive writing could have only come from Pyrrha.

... This was just getting needlessly complicated. Sun needed to put his foot down on the matter once and for all.

 _Look I was wondering if you'd like to get some lunch some time? Or catch a movie? Maybe even just go take a walk outside the Academy? Just… the two of us?_

And there, he said it. Okay, he wrote it but it still counted for something, right? Paper courage or not he was going to ask her out. Aiming carefully this time he tossed it to Blake. Absolutely no one was going to stop him now that he had committed to this.

"Miss Belladonna what do you have there?"

No one… except for the professor who had caught up with what was going on.

"I, uh…" Blake responded meekly.

"Passing notes in class is extremely rude, Miss Belladonna. Maybe you can share with the rest of us what's so important."

NO! She still hadn't read his message! Now the class was going to find out.

Sun Wukong was no coward, especially on the battlefield. But something about the way a group of teenagers and people learning about his awkward attempt at courting seemed to horrifying him more than any Grimm.

"Professor Port!" His hand shot up almost immediately, grabbing the attention of the entire class, including Blake.

"Uh… yes Mr. Wukong?"

"I'm the one who sent that message to Blake, Sir!" he admitted proudly and loudly, making his way towards the girl that always captured his attention.

He carefully took the balled up note from a very confused Blake before proceeding to further embarrass himself by bowing his head in apology.

"It won't happen again, sir! Please allow me to own up for my mistake!"

The words didn't sound like his own, even as Sun spoke them, but that was because he wasn't completely himself here. Haven raised their huntsmen and huntresses much like Atlas, with an iron clad discipline and military protocols. Like an experienced actor Sun was just recalling lines he was more than familiar with.

Casually he took the crumpled paper and popped it in his mouth and began to chew… to the delight and horror of his now captivated audience.

"...Mr. Wukong, did you just… eat that piece of paper?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Sun manage to mumble his words through his constant chewing. "It's delicious, sir! Thank you, sir!"

If the class were just giggling before they sure were laughing up a riot now.

"I… see. Well no harm, no foul than. Just try not to do anything to disrupt the class any more, Mr. Wukong. One warning is all I generally give."

He gave a sturdy salute as he swallowed the paper. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

 _… I hate my life._

* * *

Ruby couldn't contain her laughter as she joined the rest of the class. She knew Sun was a riot, but, wow! Beacon was definitely going to be a lot more fun with guys like him around.

"Hehehe… What… what was that about?" She struggled through fits of giggling, eyeing her closest companion.

"I… I don't know," Blake responded simply.

Through her constant giggling she couldn't hear Blake's muffled words of "...that dummy…"

* * *

"Y… you… you what!? And then… hahaha!"

"Dude, shut up." Sun knew it was a mistake to confide in his best friend. Maybe it was time to look for a new one.

"Pff s-sorry… I… I… Ahem… I'm cool. I'm calm..." The stylish young man next to him inhaled deeply before fits of laughter took him again. "No I'm not, that's freaking hilarious!"

"No, it wasn't." Sun rolled his eyes. "It was downright embarrassing."

"But that's what makes it so funny!"

"What else was I supposed to do, Neptune? I didn't want the rest of the class in on our private talk!"

"Dude, c'mon. Notes? That's so like you, man." Neptune shook his head in disbelief, whether it was aimed at Sun's old school approach or something else the simian faunus didn't know, but he didn't appreciate the gesture either way.

"What?" he demanded, annoyed.

"She has a scroll, numbnuts. You could have just texted her."

Oh.

Alright, reluctantly... he had to give a point to Neptune for this. Neptune 1, Sun 0.

He fumbled the tiny device out of his own pocket before looking at his friend once more. "...I don't exactly have her number."

"But I do." Neptune grinned as he showed off Blake's picture and number embedded in his scroll.

"...Wait, what? How?" Sun gaped at the blue haired huntsmen-in-training with disbelief. He knew Neptune worked fast when it came to girls, but truly it was a testament of his skills if he could even get a word out of Blake, much less her personal scroll contact info.

"By being this awesome," his friend smugly replied. "Oh and I got all of team RWBY's contact info when we were playing that Remnant game a couple of weeks back. Ruby gave it to me."

"Okay, so Blake doesn't really know you have her contact?"

"No, she does." Neptune practically shoved the small device into Sun's face. It was an ongoing message conversation he had with her. The recent conversation seemed to be about a picture Neptune sent her of an extremely grumpy looking cat with written text on it exclaiming how glad it was to see you were having a miserable time. "See? She replied back with a 'Lol'. Everybody loves em some grumpy cat."

"Unbelievable."

"No, really, the ugly cat is adorable."

"I'm talking about myself, dork." Sun sighed. "I'm so tongue tied with this girl I couldn't even think of just texting her like any regular dude?"

"But you're not." Neptune chided.

"Come again? I thought you were my designated wing man number one."

Once more it was up to his friend to clasp him on the back. "Dude, calm down. I meant it as a compliment. Like I said, you aren't just any regular guy."

His friend stopped in front him and pointed confidently at his face, as if he was unveiling a great mystery unknown to any but himself. "... You're Sun Wukong, all around ass-kicker and the best person I know."

He couldn't help but stop and reflect upon his friend's words. After a few moments Sun found himself smiling as he casually waved off Neptune's finger and continued their walk. "You're so melodramatic."

His friend always did knew how to cheer him up. "Thanks, bro."

"Anytime." Neptune grinned back. "So… you really like this girl, huh?"

"I can't explain it, Nep. There's just something about her. I don't really know how to describe it. I thought she reminded me of something, but it's deeper than that. You ever felt that way, bud?"

"... I'd be lying if I said I did, but I can kinda understand."

"Well I do." Sun's face lit up as he recalled those gentle golden eyes. "And I've never felt so alive…"

The announcement occasions a few moments of silence as the two boys strode, side by side, before Neptune playfully hit Sun on the shoulder. "Now who sounds melodramatic."

After the light banter, Neptune casually tossed his scroll Sun's way.

The blond haired youth caught the tiny device with little to no effort. "Copy Blake's number and make sure you call her tonight. You're Sun Wukong of Vacuo. You don't text like some desperate guy fresh off the academy, you call her like the man you are."

He could do that, right?

But should he? He didn't want to annoy her.

"You sure that's a good idea?" he inquired.

"Please," Neptune dismissed his concern with ease. "You might kick my ass out there on the field ten out of ten times, but when it comes to women I have you beat by a long shot. Trust me, call her."

If Neptune, all around lady killer, was telling him to do this, that was all the assurance he needed. He was going to do it.

Yet why did it felt like he was heading straight into a trap?


	3. Chapter 2:Strawberry and Banana

**Author's Note:The site is being weird again. Also the book that Blake is reading is definitely that book.**

* * *

 **Wild As I Wanna Be**

 **Chapter 2: Strawberry and Banana**

* * *

This was dumb.

Why was it so difficult to hit one little button?

Apparently level 10 difficulty from the way his team mates were berating him. Sage was being a considerate bro about it, but Neptune and Scarlet were definitely getting in on his case.

"What you still haven't called her? Its like 8:00 pm!"

The two were chiming in so often with their thoughts he had to leave the dorms just to get a moment's peace.

This wasn't the plan. When he was out there with her, fighting the White Fang on the docks, he never doubted himself for a second. Out there he could be himself.

But thinking about it now, Sun was having second thoughts. Even third thoughts. He was never really good with small talk. At least not about subjects women found interesting. What was he going to talk to her about? Should he start with 'hi'? Maybe a 'yo'? What then? She loved books… He could talk about that. But the most he'd ever read were comic books and he doubted she even touched the stuff.

The blond youth was so busy juggling his own thoughts that he didn't even noticed bumping into something soft.

"Ouchie!" The soft creature yelped out a girly cry. "How sharp are those abs?!"

"Hmm? Oh Ruby! Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going..." Sun glanced at the petite girl rubbing her nose.

"It's okay, Sun. At least now I can tell Yang those things are very real." She laughed it off.

Looking at her now, he supposed he'd never really gotten a chance to talk much to the leader of RWBY. Not that he was avoiding her or anything. The Silver eyed girl was nice to everyone and easy to talk to, but people like that tended to be surrounded by a multitude of friends… and friends meant crowds. Sun didn't want to admit it was his Faunus side speaking, but he was never all that comfortable with a lot of people surrounding him. Animal instinct and all that.

The tiny girl made a wild gesture pointing at his hip.

"O… M… G. What are those?"

"What?" Sun unclipped Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang from his belt. "These?"

"I've never seen any weapon like that!"

Sun grinned, unabashed pride filling his voice. "That's cause they're one of a kind."

"AHHHHH!" Ruby cried in excitement. "May I?" Her eyes shining in anticipation of holding the weapons.

Her attitude actually took Sun by surprise, but not by much. He had heard rumors that the happy go lucky leader of RWBY was some kind of weapon enthusiast. But in his mind, there was nothing wrong with that. A huntsman's weapon was their partner for life. It was only right that they should care so much for their armaments.

"Yeah, go ahead." He handed her the two twin weapons carefully.

He watched her with go at them with delight and glee. She seemed earnestly happy just by trying them out. "Here, let me." He made some slight adjustments to the twin sticks as they changed shape once more into their nunchaku form.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat… Nunchakus? That. Is. Awesome!" Her voice raised octaves as she gushed her adoration.

"I know right?!" Dust it all, her enthusiasm was infectious. "Gun chucks, actually. Fully loaded, double barrelled. Twelve shots a piece."

"No way. How do you calibrate for the recoil?

"You don't. Just gotta stand your ground. Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang are fickle girls. They don't appreciate timid guys holding them. It does hurt like hell if you're not ready for it though."

From the way her eyes lit up as he was describing them, he couldn't help but show off their final form. "And last but not least…" He spun the pair together before connecting them into their ideal form, his crimson bo staff. "Ta da!"

"Sun, your weapon's the coolest!"

"Thanks." He grinned sheepishly before putting his weapon away. "But I bet you say that to all the weapons." She smiled a goofy grin. "Your Crescent Rose is a pretty cool gal as well."

"How'd you know she's a girl?"

"Eh… The way you move with her, I guess. No way she's a guy, she's too graceful."

Ruby considered his answer for a moment, before nodding. "You're a good person, Sun Wukong." Then she teared up dramatically, placing a hand on his shoulder.

With their height difference the sight would have made a comical scene if anyone had been watching.

"...Uh thanks, I guess." He wasn't quite sure what he was thanking her for exactly, but he wasn't sure what else to say. Suddenly he had a thought. "Hey, you wanna get something to drink? I'm kinda thirsty."

"I... uh," Ruby sheepishly grinned as she pulled out her pajama pockets. "I didn't bring any money."

It was Sun's turn to smile. "Neither did I."

* * *

"What'll you have, Ruby?"

"Um… Well I like strawberry milk," she stated meekly, still unsure of her companion's intent.

A few well placed bangs on the vending machine and a snakelike twitching tail slid up into the shoot. When he drew it back out, a pink carton was wrapped inside it.

"Here."

"Whoa… how'd you do that? Are you like a vending machine saint?" she exclaimed.

"When you've traveled as much as I have, you tend to pick up some skills here and there. A bit of advice though, the Schnee Company makes the easiest machines to work with." He winked confidently before banging the machine once more, and fishing out a banana flavored beverage.

"Don't let Weiss hear you say that." She smiled.

He laughed alongside her. Man it felt good to have a female friend, one he could talk to without sounding like a complete moron. It wasn't long until the two found a quiet bench to enjoy the evening and each other's company.

"...To friends." She gestured a toast.

"... to friends," Sun mimicked, as the yellow and pink cartons collided casually.

Simultaneously both hunters in training gulped down their drinks in perfect unison before crushing the cartons with ease. A symphony of burps followed right afterwards. Then a chorus of laughter once more.

"Speaking of friends…" Well now was a good time as any other, Sun thought. "How's Blake doing?"

"Well you know. She's been Blake-y." Ruby stated this as if it actually meant something logical, but to anyone who knew her or Blake, it sort of did.

"Yeah… I kinda got that feeling."

Sun sighed as he leaned casually back into the bench. She hadn't said much since the incident at the docks, and while she kept up a decent face during class, he knew better. It was a facade. Something was clearly bothering her. He didn't want to pry, so he hoped her team would fare better than some random exchange student like himself.

"Is she always like that?" he inquired.

"Nah, I mean… well, yeah. But she's never been super distant. I just don't know what she's thinking sometimes, you know?" Ruby hunched over and hugged her knees in comfort.

"You and me both," Sun agreed.

After a moment, Ruby added, "But she does talk about you a lot."

"Really?" His voice came out higher than expected. He wanted a do over. "I- I mean… really?" Much better. "...If you don't mind me asking… what'd she say?"

"Eh, the usual. 'Sun's being a dummy' this… 'being a dork' that…"

Sun frowned. Well that wasn't good. Ruby made it seem like he was more of a nuisance than ever.

"...Okaaaay," he prompted, but she did not elaborate.

This was definitely not what he was expecting. Maybe he was coming on a little too strong? Maybe she didn't like him? Was he deluded into thinking they had a connection at all? Neptune always said he always read way too much into these kind of things. Damn it, stupid Sun.

As if Ruby could hear his thoughts she was quick to reply back. "If it's worth anything, she never says them with malice or anything like that. She kinda has this weird... smile on her face whenever she mentions you."

He looked at Ruby like she was his savior. So… there was a chance.

"Thanks, Ruby," he replied sincerely.

"For what?"

"... Just for everything. I know you guys just met me and my team, and we really don't know each other all that well, but I appreciate all of this."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Friends.

This girl and that word. Except unlike most people Sun knew, he could feel she meant it. And he counted himself extremely lucky to be called one of hers.

"Hey, Sun," she gently called out his name. "I know you think you're being a pest around Blake and all but… don't be worried. I actually think she likes having all that attention. I guess what I'm saying is, she likes having you around. Even though she doesn't show it."

"Oh," was all Sun could reply. He turned away from Ruby, afraid she'd be able to see his embarrassed face. He glanced up at the star filled sky, his hands behind head. "That… That's cool." He played it off as smoothly as he could, thinking his suave friend would have been proud.

"So, got any advice on how I should talk to her?" he curiously asked.

"Hmmm... Just be yourself, Sun." Ruby's words mirrored Neptune's. Alright, that could not have been just a coincidence. Maybe they really were on to something. "But it couldn't hurt to show interest in the things she likes."

He didn't even notice she'd moved closer to him as she placed a book in his hands. The leather bound book was old, but he could tell it was well taken care of. The inscriptions on the front read The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Blake gave it to me, shortly after we met. She had a spare copy. It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Sounds neat." He didn't know that much about literature, but even Sun thought that was fascinating.

"It's one of her favorites." Ruby gave a wink. "Might be a good conversation starter."

Ruby glanced at her scroll just now noticing the time. "Oh I got an exam to study for! I gotta head out soon. Thanks for this, Sun. It was great chatting with you!" The young girl jumped off, ready to dash off.

Sun smiled. Typical of Ruby. He loved that about her. But he couldn't let her go until he asked one more nagging question.

"Hey, Ruby!"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you even keeping this?"

She answered with a girlish grin. "A girl has her ways…" And with that note the girl with the cute pajama bottoms waved goodbye before dashing back to her dormitory.

Once again Sun shook his head in disbelief. Really, cute kid. He definitely owed Ruby one.

Not lacking for courage anymore, Sun dialed the number he had been dreading to call all night. It only rang twice before she answered and he heard that lovely voice that he could never forget.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, Blake… It's Sun."


	4. Chapter 3:Conversations

**Author's Note: Okay So one of the challenges I told myself when I was writing this was to see if it was possible to write the whole story in sun's POV and while possible I found it both limiting in a creative writing way and for the reader. It feels incomplete to see the picture solely straight only from one perspective. So I had to quickly abandon that idea. While the good majority of this story is going to be written in Sun's POV expect to jump heads once in awhile from another character.**

 **P.S.**

 **Weiss is best Waifu...**

 **I kid. I love all the girls in Ruby.**

 **Except you, Cinder.**

 **You know what you did.**

 **P.P.S.**

 **The soundtrack to RWBY vol 3 is out now. Please support Rooster Teeth by buying the soundtrack. It is amazing and deserving of your time and money.**

* * *

 **As Wild As I Wanna Be**

 **Chapter 3:Conversations**

* * *

With baited breath he waited for her response.

"...Oh, Hi Sun."

There was no annoyance, nor was their frustration in that greeting. Just the warm sound of her voice greeting a friend.

The fact that she didn't open up with how he got her number made a world of difference. Looks like she didn't mind his company after all.

That was a huge relief off his shoulders.

"..."

"..."

Oh dust, what should he say now?

He didn't really planned this one through… Who was he kidding, Sun Wukong _never_ planned things through. One of his many considerable talents.

Just be yourself, Sun.

Ruby's words rang loud and clear in his mind, giving him the time to pause, think, and to say what needed to be said.

Time to throw caution to the wind. Fortune favored the bold, after all.

"Hey, uh sorry about earlier. You know, during professor Port's class. I was trying to catch you earlier, but you left with Yang and Weiss so quickly I didn't even get a chance to see you afterwards. Again sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick of his, even though it was pointless considering she couldn't see it.

He could have sworn he heard a soft giggle come through the speaker. "It's okay, Sun. It's not like I was the one who ate paper."

He nervously shared her laughter. "Yeah… I could have used some ketchup or mustard. That thing is rough going down."

"Really? I pictured you as more of a sriracha guy."

"Nah, that's what I used to eat boxes with. Really compliments the cardboard-like taste."

That one earned him a cute guffaw from Blake.

Okay, so he was two for two. Operation Blake Hawk - A.K.A " apologize to Blake" - was definitely well on it's way.

"Anyway, like I said, I was being a jerk. Forgive me?"

"...I don't know."

Oh no.

Blake Hawk Down!

Blake Hawk Down!

"I've never been called out by any of the teachers here before, Sun. I've honestly been a pretty good student. "

What did he need to do to earn her forgiveness?!

Eat his shoe?!

Cause he would definitely do that!

"...Gotcha." As if she could read his worried mind, Blake pulled a fast one over him.

But his hurt cleared as quickly as her laugh came, dissipating his troubled thoughts instantly. He grinned to himself as he teased her back. "Oh you evil witch…"

She'd got him. She truly did. But he was not about to give her the satisfaction of pulling wool over his eyes. He was a proud guy after all.

"Hey, who's trying to get out of my bad side?"

"Did I say witch? I meant good, kind-hearted, fair maiden," he hastily corrected.

"...Dork." He'd heard it that time. Ruby was right. The way she stated her personal favorite moniker for him did almost sound affectionate. Dork… _her dork_. He could live with that. "Fine… you're forgiven."

"Bless your heart, milady. This one is not worthy." He mimicked the knights from her books with such ease Sun could have easily passed for an accomplished thespian - a talent which only earned him a groan from the hazel-eyed Faunus.

Everyone was a critic.

The rest of the night came easy. No uneasy, teenage awkwardness, and no more false pretenses. Just two friends enjoying each other's company. They talked for what the clock claimed was hours, but it honestly might only have been minutes, according to the golden haired youth. The person on the other line… this was the Blake that he knew. The Blake that he wanted to get to know more of. This was the girl he found by her lonesome at the fountain, and this was the girl who he couldn't get out of his head.

So why hide such a beautiful soul? Why the lie of who she was? An amazingly beautiful cat Faunus. He so desperately wanted answers, but he knew not to push her too hard. It was difficult enough for him to just get this far… he wondered how much longer would it take for her to eventually open up that side of hers to him. The answer might be never.

But he was okay with that. He could wait… he could wait forever so long as she needed him to.

"So Blake," he continued their casual conversation. "You never really got the chance to read that last part I sent ya, right? You know, before I ate it."

"No, not really. Was it something important?"

 _Oh it was nothing, just my feelings for you._

"No it's no big," he lied. "Just some stupid joke I wanted to tell ya."

"I think I filled my laugh quota for the week, thank you," she said dryly, before adding, "Thanks, Sun. I know I'm not the easiest person to talk to. It's... just been a stressful week. I think I needed this."

"Well, Doctor Wukong's clinic is open twenty-four hours, seven days of the week. Feel free to drop by for a quick refill of medicated humor and sassy backtalk."

"That better not be false advertising. I could sue, you know?" She played along. "It's getting late. I'm turning in for the night."

"But you're a cat Faunus. Aren't cats like, nocturnal?"

He didn't want her to go yet. He felt the night was still young.

"Okay one, I'm a cat _Faunus_ , not a cat. You of all people should know the difference, Mr. prehensile tail. Two, yes they are but they like to sleep in too, dummy. I've been up for a good fifteen hours now."

"Alright, alright…" He knew not to push his luck. "Good night?"

"Good night, Sun," she returned the well wish, with lingering affection.

He waited until she dropped out of the call, his gaze still lingering on the small device. _One step at a time, Sun. One step..._

* * *

"I'm telling you, Doctor Jekyll was more of a monster than Mr. Hyde." The golden haired youth sitting from across her stated his opinion as if it was a matter of fact.

"How could you say that after everything Mr. Hyde did?" She couldn't believe they were even discussing this - Hyde was clearly the definitive evil.

"Because he's the byproduct of Henry Jekyll's insecurities and personal demons. The alter ego always stems from a source, Blake. In this case, it's the man."

"But he's-"

A concerto of shhhs were sent their way. Blake's cheeks reddened from the embarrassment. It was one thing for total strangers to berate you for being loud, but she knew these people and they knew her. Beacon's library was her second home away from home.

If Sun was embarrassed by the ordeal he clearly didn't show it on his frustrated face. He was clearly more annoyed about her stance on the matter.

At first it had been a sweet gesture. He told her he read one of her favorite books and wanted to have a discussion. Knowing Sun, that was pretty big for him. She never was one to typecast people, but the simian Faunus just did not strike her as the intellectual, book loving type. He had probably just read the first couple of chapters and had some questions to ask. But to her surprise, not only had he read the entire book in the last couple of days, he was more than ready to back up his beliefs on what the book was about.

She would have been so proud, had he not taken an opposing stance from her. Sun was clearly misguided. It was up to her as his intellectual superior to bring him back to the fold.

"Sun, he is clearly a deranged individual who pleasured in nothing but lust and murder." They had been at this for what seemed like an hour.

"Yet, like I've been telling you, he is just a form of Jekyll without the inhibitions of society weighing him down. He's the distilled pure form of Jekyll's humanity at its core. Hence he is everything Jekyll would have been if he was freed from his own moral constraints." Blake scoffed and turned her nose at the argument.

Was it just her or did Sun's face not match the words that came out of his mouth?

Stupid, cute face.

"What are you saying, Sun?"

"I'm saying the guy was going to be Hyde no matter what the outcome would have been. The potion was just the excuse." He shrugged sharply, as if to emphasize his point.

She sighed. It was clearly beginning to look like they had to agree to disagree on the matter. She looked at the golden haired leader of team SSSN, sulking in his seat with arms folded across his chest.

Why did he look so upset about it? She was the one who felt aggravated by the whole thing.

"'If I am the chief of sinners, I am the chief of sufferers also,'" he stated under his breath.

She stared at him blankly, amazed. "...Chapter six," she cited for him. All that fight she had in her left her body as she smiled a little wider, surprised it took her this long to fully realize the situation. "You really did read the book."

The spiky haired boy gave her an embarrassed glance before completely looking away, like a child would after being praised. "Cut me some slack, Blake. I'm more than just my abs, you know."

She punched him slightly across the table. "Shut up," she playfully teased.

"Hey! Punching is gonna cost you extra!" His tone lightened, and that boyish smile came right back where it always belonged.

"Put it on my tab."

She rolled her eyes drolly, secretly loving their back and forth banter. No matter how deep into her head she got, somehow Sun always knew the right words to say. Maybe there was something more to their relationship than met the eye. Or maybe there wasn't. Whatever they were, whatever this was, she just wanted to preserve this moment for all eternity, perfect just the way it was. She had been through so much pain and suffering, enough for many life times. Surely she earned just the tiniest bit of mercy?

Yes the real world was not the same as some fairy tale.

But this was different. Possibly it was just her intuition or perhaps it was something more than that… but she felt safe around Sun. And sometimes that was enough. Some things you just didn't question.

If there were a higher power out there who listened… she thanked them silently in her heart for the little gifts like today. It helped her get through the long days.

* * *

Was she seeing this right?

The image she saw through an opening in the shelves didn't quite seem real.

Weiss must be hallucinating. There was just no way she was seeing Blake, _their Blake_ , being open with her girly side (something she never had done with her own team) with a boy. And not just any boy. Team leader of SSSN, Sun Wukong had quickly made a name for himself amongst the girl populace of Beacon as having one of the hottest bods around. As much as she would like to deny his very existence... there was a truth to that statement. Occasionally - very seldomly, just really from time to time - even Weiss Schnee found herself catching glimpses of the blond ruffian when she thought he wasn't looking.

...What!? A girl couldn't despise a person and shallowly admire their shamelessly displayed abs at the same time?

Ice Queen or not, Weiss was a girl too, and dust it all that doofus practically wore nothing. Of course she would take a gander at the goods. The… very good… goods...

Embarrassed by her own thoughts she banished them from existence with a quick shake of the head. She had gotten onto a tangent thought once more.

She secretly blamed Ruby for diverting her thoughts off on tangents - clearly she was spending way too much time with their flippant leader. Yang's frank and open flirtations wasn't helping either. Obviously being exposed to such base, vulgar coquetry was having an affect on her. Most evenings their dorm room was subjected to the stories of the endless spectacle of boys (and sometimes girls) who made fools of themselves trying to ask out her blonde teammate. It was nothing compared to the amount she and Pyrrha got of course, but a small vain part of her was definitely taking a notice of Yang's soaring popularity with both sexes. Between the three of them, it was difficult to see who was the unofficial Queen of Beacon.

...Not that the imaginary title mattered to Weiss or anything. She was never as petty as that. Even though it should clearly be either her or Pyrrha. At least the two of them had classical upbringings.

Grrr! She was doing it again!

Focus. She needed to focus on the matter of the picture perfect scene that was playing out before her. It felt like something out of a cheesy romantic movie, and to be quite honest she didn't know whether to root for the couple or doubt the strength of the script.

 _I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!_

She remembered saying these exact words to Sun on the docks, and she meant them. She didn't know Sun, but she knew his type. Smug, cocky, and arrogant. Underneath all that muscle, smile and flashy hair gel, guys like him always wanted the same thing. She would know, having dealt with plenty of the ilk. She might not call herself Blake's best friend, but she definitely counted herself as Blake's friend and teammate. After all they've been through, having Blake's back wasn't just something that she did on the battlefield. It was only natural for Weiss to watch out for their quiet introvert. Someone had to. But the raven haired member of team RWBY obviously saw something in the blond hoodlum that the rest of her team didn't see. Why else would she have gone to him and not them that night? As much as it hurt to realize it, she genuinely saw something existed between the two. Whether it was good or not for Blake, (and for the team) remained to be seen.

Still… she did look absolutely… Well, happy was too strong of a word. This was Blake she was talking about. Comfortable was the more appropriate choice.

So just like that she was back to her original conundrum. The W of team RWBY did not trust the simian Faunus, but Blake did. Was she just being a bad friend if she didn't trust in her teammate's judgement?

 _The cautious seldom err._

Winter's words reminded her of a proud Schnee trait. No, she wasn't being a bad friend. If anything she was being a great friend to be so pragmatic when it came to the furry-tailed boy.

A momentary glint appeared in her ice blue eyes. She knew right away how to proceed with the matter.

* * *

Sun wiped the sweat from his brow as his chest rose and fell in rhythm with his breathing. The bo staff form of Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang rested casually on his shoulders, his right arm hooking the weapon in.

"Is that all you got, Scarlet? Even Sage lasted for two more minutes." The leader of team SSSN smirked.

Sage Ayana gave a triumphant thumbs up at the credit he was being given while nursing the bruises he had suffered earlier at the hands of his friend and leader. Underneath the shade of the great oak tree, Sage cut an impressive figure. At a glance, anyone would believe he had been the victor of a great and glorious battle, when in truth he had just had his ass handed to him by his golden haired leader.

"Give… Whew! Give me a break, Sun. We've been at this for like hours now…"

A defeated Scarlet David collapsed on the dirt, heavy breathing indicated his weary form. His eyes glued to the heavens, admiring the orange afternoon sky. "We get it, You're the strongest on team SSSN, possibly the strongest one in Haven, man. Can I go back to the dorm now? I'm bored."

"I don't believe you guys!" Sun berated his stylish crimson themed teammate. "You guys always say that I'm lazy, and that I need to take things more seriously and to push myself harder. Well, I'm raring to go another round and this is what I get for my effort?"

"It's not pushing yourself if you know you're going to win!" Scarlet corrected out loud, finally rising from his dirt resting ground. "That's like saying you wanna be on the cover of Pumpkin Pete's when you're Pyrrha Nikos!" he grumbled in exasperation.

Sun never really liked the fact that his entire team seemed to think he was on another level when it came to fighting. He thought of all three of them as brothers, his equals on the battlefield. He kicked his feet in the dirt as he admitted the truth to Scarlet. "Give yourself some credit, bro. You fought hard and it was an evenly good match."

"Oh yeah?" Scarlet clicked his tongue in disbelief. "Hey Sage! What's the score so far?" He called out in agitation.

"Twenty three victories to Sun... zero for you, Scarlet," Sage answered without hesitation.

Sun wiped the proud grin off his face quickly. "Okay, maybe that sounds bad, but I think you're still holding back too much."

"Fine," Scarlet growled. "What's your score, Sage?" He wasn't about to be the only one to be humiliated.

The green haired Goliath again spoke smoothly, barely pausing to recall the constantly changing score. "Twenty six victories to Sun… also zero for me." The last bit did have a slightly bitter tone.

"Thanks for keeping it short and sweet, Sage." Scarlet dusted himself off. His perfectly stylish hair was a mess, his white shirt covered in dirt specs and sneaker prints, his aura depleted. Yeah he was done. "Let's call this. It's just no fun anymore."

Sun watched as his friend holstered his pistol, Tinker, and sheathed his cutlass, Belle. Alright he might have overdone it, a tad bit. Letting Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang back to rest he made his way towards his friend, helping clean up the second trendiest member of team SSSN.

After a moment, Scarlet sighed. "Look, it was cool earlier when you said you wanted to spar. I am fully on board with you and us getting stronger," he begrudgingly admitted.

Sun grinned in relief. Scarlet had a tendency of getting dejected and cranky when he lost. But given time, things tended to wash over the sullen teen like water over a duck's back.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Sun recalled the gaggle of female (and some male) students earlier crowding the sparring arena, and he knew Scarlet always performed better in front of a crowd.

"One of many, my good sir." Scarlet winked confidently as he began to try and salvage what was left of his stylish locks. "My point is, why not ask the other students of Beacon to spar?"

"Maybe because it is impolite to ask the competition for any kind of help when we are weeks away from the tournament?" Sage chimed in, sitting so stoically that a robin had landed on his shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ugh… Yeah, okay I forgot about that." The rogue-like, huntsman-in-training sighed before clicking his tongue once more, a personal habit of his. "Oh man look at this, I got a rip in my shirt. I'm not going to hear the end of this from Neptune."

Sun rolled his eyes in annoyance. Neptune and Scarlet could be so vain about their appearance. Sometimes he couldn't tell if they were a huntsmen team or a lame boy band.

"Alright I guess we can wrap this session up and-" Sun stopped himself mid sentence as Scarlet kept hitting him on the shoulder.

"What?"

The snazzy looking teen pointed ahead, towards a nearby hillside. On it a hauntingly beautiful girl in white watched them in silence. Her long silvery locks billowed and danced with the Mistral breeze, her arms crossed daintily in front of her.

Sun squinted. She was standing with the sun behind her. "Is… that Weiss Schnee?"

"... Gotta be. " Scarlet answered. "It's like twelve degrees colder with her just staring at us."

Over the distance she raised her dominant hand towards them, her pointing finger arching backwards, beckoning them towards her.

"Is she calling us?" The golden haired youth was perplexed.

"Dude, I think she's calling for you," Scarlet corrected.

"How do you know that?"

"Hey you! Rapscallion! I need to talk to you!" Weiss' demanding voice carried over the distance as clear as a bell.

"Well she speaks like a Schnee," Sage confirmed. "Commanding and condescending."

"I'm pretty sure Rapscallion describes you in this case, _leader._ I'm off the hook." The red haired rogue could barely contain a snicker.

Sun cleared his voice and shouted back to the fair swordswoman. "What's that?" Sun wasn't going to have any of her name-calling. Blake and Ruby were friends. They could call him whatever they wanted. But he didn't know Weiss, and she didn't know him. The constant remarks were not what bothered him, it was about the lack of respect. Maybe it was time to bring a certain heiress down a peg. "I'm sorry. I don't know any rapscallions around here. Do you, Scarlet? Sage?"

The double S in team SSSN looked at each other before backing up their leader with a resounding "No." Mischief ran in their blood from time to time, and any mischievous soul knew how to fake integrity. Neptune and Scarlet always enjoyed having a leader who knew how to play around, but it was Sage's dulcet tones that always sold their lies.

"See? No rapscallions around these parts, Miss. But I'll go ahead and make a report with the local campus police. We'll make sure we send any rapscallions your way!"

Hastily the Schnee heiress closed the distance between them with rapid, agitated steps. "Oh my God, who even cares! I'm trying to talk to you about something important and you're just babbling on about uselessness. See! this is the problem with rapscallions. They don't clean their ears and tend to have hearing problems." She rattled off at an alarming rate, speaking so fast she left the boys in the dust.

Confused, Sun blinked. Did she just ignore his foreplay? Well that was rude. It was a pretty clever one if he did say so himself.

"Yeah that's not- hey!"

With no hesitation she took hold of his arm and began pulling Sun away from his team. "Listen I don't really appreciate this whole- Whoa! You have a _ridiculously_ strong grip there, lady. Easy with the manhandling."

"Are you still talking instead of walking? Do you really believe that I have more than a few moments to waste on a guy like you? Seriously, jump to it!" She was dragging him away from his companions, who shrugged uselessly as they watched their leader go.

Weiss continued to prattle all the way, going a million miles an hour about how annoying this was for her. Enough of that. "Okay, stop," Sun interrupted, pulling his arm free. "What is this about?"

"Stand up straight when you're talking, and look me in the eye." She sighed as if annoyed by the behavior of a very small and foolish child. "I really do need to talk to you about something… eh… important."

Sun's tail twitched in annoyance. "So I'll repeat, WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?"

"Well no need to be cross." She blew a bang out of her face casually as the Faunus groaned inwardly. "I just need to talk to you about Blake."

Suddenly he stiffened. This was important. "What? What about her? Did she… send you with a message for me?"

Weiss stepped forward abruptly, invading his space, her finger jabbing out at him, as well aimed as the tip of her rapier. "Stay away from her."

"Wait… What?"

"Oh, don't give me that!" Weiss threw up her hand in frustration. "Boys like you always think that people are wrong to assume you're not going to hurt a girl, that you have nobler intentions than every other idiot with testosterone. Well I've got news for you You don't. You're not capable of being serious enough. Blake has a lot going on right now-"

"Obviously, I know," Sun cut in. "She has been talking to me about-"

"-and she doesn't need whatever it is you're bringing her when you pretend to understand and comfort her. Ultimately, we don't have time for you, Mr. bad news. She doesn't need a fool like you. She needs her team."

"Wait… are you… jealous?"

"WHAT!?" A horrified expression coated her face.

"Which is it? Of me or Blake? The opportunity that presented itself was too much. The Ice Queen of beacon showed a crack in her frosty visage. Sun had to take it.

"I-I'm trying to protect her you idiot!" The girl of white and blue exclaimed with a flustered tone.

"Or are you… ah… pretending to understand?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Her nose scrunched up and her finger came back out, this time right between his eyes. "Listen up, you. I'll make this simple. You leave her alone, or I'll make sure you do. Don't forget, you're here as part of the exchange program, and donations from families like mine are the only thing that make that possible. Oh yeah. I'm not afraid to go there."

"Are you threatening me because I'm... poor?"

She chimed a haughty laugh. "Please. You think I'm that crude to threaten you because you're poor. I'm threatening you because I'm _rich_."

Sun scratched his head. "Isn't that… the same thing?"

"See it how you want," she advised. "But stop seeing Blake. For her own good... and yours."

Her fingers rose to point straight at her eyes, then to his, indicating she was watching him, before she turned and flounced off.

Sun was still scratching his head as she left him alone with his thoughts.

That was rather... unexpected.

* * *

They had disappeared from view so fast that the remaining members of the team from Haven barely had time to process and register the situation.

"What was that about?" Scarlet raised a confused eyebrow to his more apathetic companion. They were no strangers to the various confessions Sun often got from his many ardent admirers but something told him Weiss was not the love-struck confessing type.

"Who knows. The mind of a Schnee often works in mysterious and unpleasant ways." Sage rubbed the back of his neck, clearly not even interested in the topic in the slightest.

A moment of contemplative silence fell before the two shared a humble prayer. "May Sun's soul find peace in the next life… for Death is one grand adventure waiting to be explored." Scarlet joked half-halfheartedly at the expense of their now absent leader. There were worse ways to go than be a victim of the Ice Queen's wrath, the young man contemplated.

"Well, who's hungry?" He smiled, dismissing the solemn minute without a second thought.

Not surprising was the hand that went up from his compatriot. "Cool. Let's get Nep. Mr. intellectual owes me some money."


	5. Chapter 4:Mr Simple

**Author's Note: Okay So basically for people who have been asking the story is going to be as canon compliant as I can be but I will be bending things to fit my version of RWBY better. I didn't just want this to be Sun's story. Yes I want him to be the focal point of it but we all love RWBY for more then just one character. Once again for people who were confused the timeline is between the ending of vol 1 and the beginning of vol 2.**

 **And random bit of trivia. Other then chapter one all of the chapters are named after K-pop songs. In the spirit of Monty Oum's love for the genre as well as being the inspiration for team SSSN look I thought it'd be a fun little thing we can do here. Once again, read, review, and enjoy! Thank you!**

* * *

 **Wild As I Wanna Be**

 **Chapter 4:Mr. Simple**

* * *

 _She has no idea what she was talking about. Weiss was just being paranoid_ , Sun concluded his muddled thoughts.

It had been two days since Weiss' intervention and still he couldn't get pass her unwanted critique. The blond leader of SSSN was fresh from his evening shower and was still dripping wet from the steamy, soapy water. He carefully patted himself down with a towel while rummaging through the sports bag of clothing he'd brought with him. The well muscled Faunus finally settled for his favorite pair of boxer briefs and some comfortable black track pants. He sat himself down on a bench, taking his time dressing his lower half. When he was finally finished he took a moment to pause, resting his elbows on his thighs as he glanced around his surroundings. Modest people and freshmen alike might have dreaded the idea of a communal shower room for the students, but being a transfer student from Haven meant that it wasn't Sun's first rodeo. At least the showers were not unisex. That would have just been awkward.

Only one thing needed drying. He grabbed his towel once more as he covered his head in the soft embrace of the material. Vigorously he brushed his wet locks, but no amount of head rubbing could quite clear his mind of Weiss' words.

Still… How could he be bad for Blake?

He sighed, feeling his mood souring. While not a huge fan of the water, it did not mean Sun was a stranger to hygiene. In fact he looked forward to nice warm showers just as much as the next guy or gal. He always felt great after taking them. Not tonight though.

Why did Weiss have to say that? Now that he had heard it, it was all his mind could think about.

Whatever.

Sun grabbed his towel and slung his bag across his bare chest. He wasn't going to go anywhere with his constant back and forth mental pondering. Might as well head back to his own dorm to rest up.

The simian Faunus left the showers with such haste he could not hear the bitter comments of the other male students lingering behind him.

"Does that guy ever wear a shirt?!"

"Hey man, if I had a body like that you'd bet your ass I'd display them twenty four seven too!"

His trip back to the dorm room was uneventful except for the strange stares he was getting from his fellow students, and the especially long looks he was getting from the girls. Must be strange for some to see a guy without his shirt on, but Sun had developed a bad habit of not wearing one right after a shower. He liked to feel the cool crisp air with as much of his freshly washed skin as possible. Having grown up in the dry barren heat of Vacuo's climate, Sun loved the contrast Mistral and Vale provided. It was something new and different. Besides, the dress code in Beacon was so lax that no one had exactly gotten on his case about it. He could definitely get used to this place.

"H-hi Sun." A brown haired girl clad in the red plaid skirts and brown jacket of Beacon Academy's uniform called out to him, two other friends hiding behind her.

"Hey, Charlotte." He recognized her as the girl who sat behind him during Grimm History class. "How's the paper coming along?"

"O-oh, you know. It's coming along quite fine- I mean nice- I mean well! It. Is. Going. Well!" The girl flushed as she stuttered her words.

"Great. Listen I got some stuff to work on right now but I'll cya tomorrow, same time, okay?" He winked at her confidently as he continued his stroll like nothing happened, once more oblivious to the mess he left behind.

"Oh my God, Char. You actually talked to him!" one squeaked.

Another teammate nodded. "Mmm-mmm. Girl, I would too if I saw that fine booty walking my way."

Charlotte fanned herself with her hands. "... I think I need to sit down."

Sun's pace was not quick, but the blond young man made long strides and so did not take long before arriving near their dorms. Everything looked the same except for the silhouette of a female student who stood right in front of the door, fidgeting ever so slightly while clutching a letter to her chest.

Apparently she was so deep in her thought that she didn't even notice him coming closer until he was right behind her, and still she didn't budge.

"Uh… can I help you, miss?"

That definitely startled the girl as she leap to face him. Looking at her now he did not recognize the unexpected guest, and to be honest her features did not help her stand out at all. She had a plain face. Cute, but plain. She had rimmed, trendy glasses that helped hide her freckles and her auburn hair was kept short. On closer inspection he took back his mental opinion. She had a certain charm to her.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized profusely.

"It's okay," Sun dispelled the awkward situation with a smile. "I'm-"

"You're Sun!" she finished for him.

The blond Faunus blinked in surprise. It must have surprised her too because as soon as she finished exclaiming who he was she gasped at her own forwardness, placing a delicate hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm Sun," the bare chested leader of SSSN introduced himself confidently.

"S-sorry. It just that… everyone in Beacon knows you. I w-watched your match with Cardin from team CRDL the other day. I-it wasn't even close. Y-you were great!"

Sun smiled as he offered her a formal handshake. "Thanks, but I don't think I caught your name."

"I-I'm Lily." The girl in glasses was slow to reciprocate the handshake.

"...I don't bite," Sun teased.

The introverted girl's cheeks turned crimson but she took the handshake eventually. "I'm sorry… I'm not very good at talking… much less talking to a boy without a sh… shi… without his shirt on."

"Oh," Sun seemed to have finally noticed what was causing the girl such discomfort. "I, uh… I can put something on, if you want," he offered.

"Y-you don't need to do that just for me. I-it's not a bother, really."

"Well if you say so," he was quick to agree. Sun really didn't want to. The night was the perfect temperature to feel and just chill. "So, Lily. What brings you to this little slice of heaven?" He smirked.

The girl clutched the letter closer to her chest before finally shuffling it and hiding it behind her back. "I uh… I was wondering… Is Sage here?"

OH.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

That's how it was.

"Yeah, It's Tuesday, so Sage is probably with Nep and Scarlet at the cafeteria," he recalled.

"Oh… I see." She seemed so dejected that Sun could practically feel her tugging at his heart strings.

He cleared his throat. "B-but he should be back any minute now. The guys are like clockwork."

"...No, it's okay. I can come back again some other time."

"You sure? I mean if you wanna wait you can come in and-"

"No, it's okay." She seemed flustered at the suggestion so he dropped the offer rather quickly.

"Alright…" Sun wanted to say something more but words eluded him.

The cute girl in classes waved a quaint goodbye before turning down the hallway to leave.

"Wait," he called out.

He couldn't let her just go. It must have taken a lot for the girl to come all the way here. He admired such bravery. She was so close… it can't have been all for nothing.

She turned with forlorn eyes.

"Look… I know it's not really any of my business but... is it really, okay? For you to walk away like this?" he asked with concern.

"I don't understand what you me-"

"Lily…" He stood his ground and gave her a gentle gaze. He understood all too well what it felt like to be in her shoes. "It's cool."

"I… I don't know if he wants to hear... what I have to say."

He smiled sadly. How a girl that cute could think so very little of herself baffled him to his core. "Look, whatever it is you want to talk to Sage about, I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing it. Personally," he pointed at the letter she hid behind her back, "and not by some cold piece of paper."

"..." She stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

Sun understood it would be best to leave the young girl alone with her thoughts. He turned around, unlocking the door to team SSSN's dorm. The clicking sound of the lock seemed louder in the dead of silence between them.

And yet...

One more. He could feel it.

She needed one more push.

"Sage likes to hang around by himself by the big fountain around this time after dinner. If you hurry you might be able to catch up before he leaves." And with that he bid the girl adieu, closing the door between them slowly.

Mere moments later, he could hear her quick dainty steps echoed down the hallway as he leaned against the door. The blond leader of SSSN brushed his hand through his hair in slight frustration. He hoped she took his advice… someone had to.

"...Practice what you preach, Sun."

He sighed, muttering under his breath as he tossed his sports bag aside. Collapsing on his bed he glanced at his scroll, the recent number dialed on it showed his golden eyed beauty. She looked silly, like a deer caught in the open by some headlights, with half of her face hidden by a thick book. What the picture could not tell you was the numerous punchings he received that day. His sore shoulder remembered. She made him promise to delete that photo. Like the rogue that he was, of course, he lied… Couldn't a guy be selfish too?

It was Sun's favorite picture of her.

"Ooof."

He collapsed onto his bed and groaned as he buried his face into his pillow. Finally agitation about his own hypocrisy got the better of him. He flipped himself over, his solid form just lying there. His tail knew what he wanted. Casually, it picked up Ruyi Bang and separated her from her twin bringing the crimson stick and placing it in his grip. A flick of the wrist converted the stick into its more outrageous gun chuck form and it wasn't long til Sun was performing his deadly katas and whirls. His gaze glued to the ceiling, the thundering sound of Ruyi Bang dispelled the negativity of silence.

This was the only way he knew how to cope when he thought too much. Idle hands meant idle minds. At least this way he could preoccupy his mind with thoughts other than Blake.

What was a man to do?

* * *

"Hey Yang!"

"Yo." She winked back, confidently. Why wouldn't she? When you were Yang Xiao Long, One of Beacon Academy's "Three Great Queens" life was sweet.

"Looking good, Yang!"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Don, but that was a good try. Two out of Ten Yangs." Nice guy. Cute butt. But nope, he wasn't her type so politely she played him off like all the rest.

"Yang!"

"Yang!"

The blonde dynamite known as Yang casually strolled by her flock of admirers. The hardest part about dinner wasn't finding a seat after you got your meal, it was figuring out who to sit with without causing a ruckus. Popularity did have it's price.

"Yang! Over here!"

One high pitch voice did stood out above the rest. There was just no mistaking her sister's hyperactive tone. She spotted Ruby wildly waving her arm, beckoning for her to come over. A certain blue eyed heiress was also already sitting next to her.

"Hey Rubes," Yang greeted the younger huntress-in-training, taking the seat in front of her. She playfully bumped her other teammate before teasing her. "Weiss…" Weiss played hard to get but Yang knew deep down the young heiress was desperate for friends.

"Hmph. What took you so long? Ruby and I already started eating without you like five minutes ago!" Weiss sardonically stated as she began to arrange what was left of her salad.

"Sorry, got caught up by the pizza line. Say what you will about this place, but Beacon makes one bombin' pepperoni pizza!"

The so-called Ice Queen of Beacon eyed Yang's dinner before raising one of her pretty eyebrows in disgust. "That can't be healthy for you."

"Oh, that's nothing. You should see what Yang eats back home!" Ruby giggled, just happy to be able to eat a meal with her team.

The blond bombshell smiled, also remembering the good olden days back at Signal. While never as extravagant nor as versed culinary wise, Signal Academy's sloppy joes were her guilty pleasure. It was a mess of a meal, but it was one meant to be shared amongst friends and laughter. Speaking of friends…

"Anyone seen Blake?" the golden haired huntress pointed out the obvious question.

"She took her meal back to the dorm," Ruby answered as she took a bite out of her hamburger. "Said she wanted to catch up on some reading."

Yang whimsically rolled her lilac eyes. "Sound's like our Blake."

"I'll be right back guys. I want to grab some strawberry milk before they run out." Ruby stood up abruptly, almost knocking the table in the process.

"Strawberry milk and hamburgers?" Weiss clearly had some concerns about Ruby's eating habits.

"Hey I'm a growing girl! I need both protein and calcium!" Ruby gave a thumbs up, as if proud of her current life style. "I'll be back in a flash!" And with that the hurricane that was Ruby Rose vanished from sight.

"Hehehe..."

Yang's greedy little fingers were slowly making her way towards her sister's unguarded food. Surely she didn't mind if her one and only older sister took a bite out of her dinner. The perfectly grilled meat was practically calling her name.

As if precognitive to her sister's plans, the hand of her younger sister appeared to slap away her own.

"What?" Yang veiled her innocence.

"...Don't even think about it, Yang," Ruby warned before disappearing for real this time.

"Damn it…"

Once Ruby turned on her 'protect my food' mode there were just no way Yang was going to be able to touch it. Regardless of it sitting innocently out there, waiting to be eaten, it might as well have been inside some kind of unbreakable fortress.

Oh well.

At least she still had pizza.

"I took care of it." Weiss stated clearly and cleanly, like she had just taken care of a simple chore for them.

"...Uh, Okay." Knowing Weiss, taking care of something could mean anything. Their laundry? the ramen that Yang had left on their desk for like a week?...Blake's hidden pile of smut? "So, um, took care of what, exactly?"

"You know, our little 'scamp' problem," Weiss subtly implied.

"Our what now?"

The redness on Weiss's cheeks was beginning to be more obvious by the minute against her pale complexion. "You know what I mean!"

"I _really_ don't." The yellow clad member of RWBY slowly shook her head sideways.

"Our, ahem, mutual 'friend' from Vacuo."

Yang's eyes narrowed down in suspicion. "Are you talking about Sun?"

"Geez, Yang. I was trying to be subtle but might as well do away with the pretense if you're going to be so blunt about it." Weiss slammed a dainty fist down on the table, before going "Ow."

That did not sound good. "Weiss, What did you do?"

Yang was well aware of the growing bond between her raven haired friend and the charismatic leader of SSSN and, unsurprisingly, she had a very neutral stance on the matter. Who Blake wanted to date, or not date, or whatever she was doing with Sun, was none of her business. She was a grown woman. She could make her own decisions. True, while Yang knew little of team SSSN's simian Faunus, the very few times she had been able to interact with him he had been nothing but funny and charming. So what if he wasn't the most upstanding citizen with his penchant for thieving and mischief making - who was?

Besides… Blake had good taste, it was similar to hers. If Yang had a type she'd have to guess and say that there was just something strangely appealing about the local bad boy. And Sun… well he was just the right amount of wrong that came wrapped in a nice man-candy package. Her thoughts purred; there were so many things she could do to those abs of steel...

But she was digressing.

As far as Yang was concerned Sun was a perfectly decent guy. Obviously her team mate did not share the same opinion.

"Like I said, I took care of it. He won't be bothering Blake anytime soon." The silver haired heiress huffed, proudly.

"Wait, what!? Does Blake know about this?" Yang pointed out suspiciously - she had a feeling the girl in the pretty black bow would never have approved of such drastic actions.

"..."

"...Weiss." Yang folded her arms across her busty chest, her foot tapping an angry beat on the ground.

Somehow she felt like she had two younger sisters all of a sudden and that one of them just did something they weren't suppose to.

"Okay, so she doesn't know," Weiss spat out, her words coming faster now like they did when she was under stress. "But it's fine. What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. And now neither will he."

"Weiss…" Yang pinched the bridge of her nose, massaging her frustration. "That's a terrible idea."

"Says you. I think it's a great idea." She said it so matter-of-factly it was almost as if she meant her opinion to settle the matter.

But Yang was not that easily cowed. "What exactly did you tell Sun?" Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good.

"What anyone who has any common sense would say. That he's bad for Blake."

"... Shouldn't that be Blake's decision? Besides it's not like they're eloping. They're not even dating yet!"

"And they never will. Clearly she's not thinking straight. If she was then that boy would never have gotten that close to her at all," Weiss admitted without guilt, casually sipping her water.

"Is this about that night? Are you feeling guilty about what happened?" Yang was trying to figure out Weiss' angle.

"W-what?" The accusation caused Weiss to choke on her water. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The pale skinned girl could not have been more transparent.

"Weiss… It happened. As much as you might not like to admit it, it did. When she ran... Blake was feeling very vulnerable that night. Who knows what might have happened to her. I'm just glad someone like Sun was with her. "

"But we're _her_ team. She should have come to us… not some vagabond." Suddenly the heiress didn't seem as haughty, her sideways gaze avidly avoiding Yang's clear, lilac orbs.

"With all due respect, Weiss… we didn't really act like her team that night."

"Don't you think I know that?" The girl across from Yang barely whispered her sentence. That was pretty big for Weiss, the golden haired young woman surmised. Admitting her own faults was difficult for anyone, especially Weiss. "We- I. I wasn't the best person I could have been for her then. But I can definitely do something about it now."

Yang smiled a little. Slowly but surely, she was getting to the core of Weiss Schnee's character. There was a good person hidden behind that icy front.

"And while Blake might not know it now, I'm trying to look out for her future."

Yang had to stop her right there and then. "Weiss… that's not your call to make." She placed an understanding hand on Weiss' dainty shoulder.

"Why not? You do it to Ruby all the time."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't give me that. Don't think I haven't noticed your constant meddling. Whenever some boy you don't know asks Ruby out to study, or invites her over to their dorm, you freak out and go into full older sister mode."

"Ah! That's totally different. Ruby is a innocent, foolish little angel. She still hasn't even held a boy's hand! At least… I don't think so…"

Come to think of it, wasn't there that one boy back in Signal who she constantly saw with her sister? Yang placed a mental footnote on that, promising to return to that subject later with Ruby. For now she had to deal with Weiss' weird way of showing her affection.

"First of all, she's fifteen. Secondly how is that any different?"

"Well… um… obviously, because Ruby is _actually_ my sister!? And also Blake is plenty old enough to make her own decisions. She's even older than you by like a year!" Yang vividly pointed out, hoping to make the heiress see reason.

"Fine, Maybe it wasn't my place. But it should be yours." Weiss' words had a certain weight of gravity to them.

"Hey! I didn't sign up for Beacon to become the team Mommy!"

"Yes it's not like she has a sister or a mother who can take care of her when she needs it." The girl in blue and white eyed her nails nonchalantly. " Oh wait… she doesn't."

That wasn't fair. That was not fair of Weiss at all.

"Wha-"

"She only has us, Yang. And if you really cared about Blake just as much as you cared about Ruby you wouldn't let Sun get this close to her. You drove guys away for lesser reasons. Would you really let someone like him be that close to Ruby?"

Yang didn't know what to say, rather what else could she say? There was a hint of truth to Weiss' words. One even Yang couldn't deny.

"You know Yang, your older sister act always drives me nuts. But the one time I actually wouldn't mind you acting on that instinct you don't. So either commit to it all the way or don't even bother." Weiss said her last piece as she grabbed her tray and excused herself from the table leaving Yang alone with her thoughts.

A few more minutes passed before Ruby returned.

"Uh where's Weiss?" she asked.

"... Ruby, if you were dating someone you'd tell me right?" Yang's question might have been too sudden, both in topic and in her approach as her little sister seemed to be taken back by the question.

"W-where is this coming from, jeez Yang." The younger girl was flustered.

"You'd tell me right?" Yang had to ask once more, she needed to be sure.

"... Of course. You're my sister. I tell you everything." Ruby smiled, innocently. "Why? What's this about? And where did Weiss go?"

"... It's a long story, Rubes. I'll tell it to you later... Maybe...I dunno... think you can share some of that strawberry milk? Suddenly I'm feeling very thirsty." Yang pressed her head against the cool table. It had definitely been a long day.

* * *

Nine thousand six hundred twenty two.

That was the number of rotations he had made with Ruyi Bang by the time he heard his teammates outside the door. The clicking sound of the lock was followed by opening of the sturdy door, revealing the two stylish boys of SSSN.

The sight of his two friends was the sign to finally put Ruyi Bang away. He hopped up out of his bed and made his way towards his belt holster. She had served her purpose and earned her rest for the night. "Yo!" he greeted them, as he tucked his weapon away.

"Hey." Neptune casually made his way towards him, readying their signature fist bump.

The two of them had been doing this traditional greeting for as long they could remember. It was practically ingrained in them to do so when they met up, each and every single time.

Yet Neptune stood in place as if assessing something was wrong.

"...Uh, Nep. You okay bro? Don't leave me hanging." Sun's right clenched fist was feeling antsy for the response of its brother.

"Hold up - Did I just see Ruyi Bang?"

"Uh… yeah?" Sun said, confusedly wondering what his weapon had to do with Neptune's sudden change of attitude.

Neptune gave up on the fist bump and rubbed his temple instead. "Okay, spill."

"Ah, spill what exactly?" Scarlet asked before Sun could, equally as confused as the goggle-headed boy.

"You always do this man, I swear." Neptune raised his hands up in exasperation before plunking down on his bed.

"Do what?" This was just getting frustrating.

"I don't think you know this, Sun, but you've got an... I dunno, like maybe a nervous tick? I never really noticed this until we all roomed together back in Haven. You always, ALWAYS pull out Ruyi Bang whenever you're thinking about something deeply. And knowing you, you only think when you're in trouble or…" He gasped. "It's coz you already did something." Neptune's face contorted horrifically as if realizing the gravity of the situation. "Oh no. What did you do, Sun? Did you snap and grope a girl? Did you rob a dust bank? Are we going to be fugitives now? Is our career of being glorious huntsman over before it began?!"

Sun and Scarlet eyed each other calmly, as if both men shared the same sentiment. Neptune was of the coolest guys Sun knew, but sometimes this weird side of him came up to the surface for no good reason. Sun didn't mind. It made his friendship with the boy all the more interesting. You could never fully plan out when Neptune's next freak out would be.

"DID YOU KILL SOMEONE?!" Neptune took hold of Sun's muscular shoulders with a vice like grip.

"What?! No!" Okay, he had teased Neptune long enough, though he was mildly concerned at the fact his friends seemed to associate his character with such drastic criminal activity. "It's nothing like that. It's… it's just something Weiss said."

"Oh." That seemed to calm Neptune down rather quickly.

"Is this during that time she kidnapped you for like five minutes?" Scarlet smirked, already finding a comfortable spot to sit in, settling down as if preparing to watch an amusing program.

"Wait, Weiss Schnee wanted to talk to you about something?" repeated Neptune. "What'd she say?"

"I bet it's to tell him to put a shirt on," Scarlet guessed. "What? I've seen the way she looks at you. She probably didn't want to be distracted by those 'guns' of yours anymore."

"That's not cool, Scarlet." Sun shook his head in annoyance. Yeah right, as if Weiss Schnee found him attractive. This was the girl who called him rapscallion and hoodlum on a daily basis. "You have heard of her moniker, right?"

He sighed. Maybe it was best to confess to his team about his situation. He had been going about it for a full forty eight hours now and he was going no where. Maybe he needed new perspective.

And so he told both of them the truth.

What he got afterwards was not what he expected.

"...It's not like I don't see her point," Scarlet considered truthfully, as he leaned his head back casually against his chair.

"Uh, what was that? It sounded like you're agreeing with her on this, Scar." Sun folded his hands across his bare chest.

"Calm down, boss. It's not like I'm tossing all my eggs in the Weiss basket. But she does make a good point. I mean… have you met yourself?" The stylish boy gestured at Sun.

He didn't know at what point during Scarlet's talk he'd managed to grab a banana, but Sun was already casually peeling the tasty fruit, ready to devour it whole. He paused mid-bite to raise a confused eyebrow at his teammate. "What? I don't get it. What are you trying to say?"

Scarlet's lips pursed. "Let's put it this way; I know for a fact you didn't pay for that banana."

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Sun gulped down the last of the yellow fruit without a second thought.

"See? Right there! Lying and stealing. It comes so naturally to you, you don't even notice." Scarlet laughed it off, as if he was the only one privy to such a grand joke.

What was so wrong about a little mischief every now and then? Wasn't that what made life fun?

"Nep, back me on this. You haven't said a word since your freak out."

"I DID NOT- I mean… I don't freak out." Neptune sighed, resigning himself to the situation. "... Bro I know you really like this girl, and I feel for you."

Sun would bet five Lien that there was going to be a 'but' in there somewhere.

"But…"

Someone out there owed Sun Wukong five lien.

"I'd have to kinda sorta… agree with Scarlet on this too."

What? His best friend did not just say that.

"What the hell, Nep!"

"Hey, don't get angry with me - I'm not the one who brought this up."

"Whatever happened to my designated wing man number one? Didn't you just tell me to go for it?!" There was no way Neptune forgot he supported him not that long ago.

"Yeah, but that's cause I'm your friend, not hers!" Neptune pointed out. "She's great for you."

"But I shouldn't be with her? Is that what you're saying?" Sun grumbled.

"Not at all, Sun. I'm not saying you CAN'T be with Blake. But Weiss did brought up a pretty good argument."

"That she's too good for me?!"

"No, that you are not what Blake needs!" Neptune must have been surprised at the volume in which he said that because he apologize immediately. "I'm sorry - I'm just trying to see her point. I didn't mean to..." He trailed off, waving his hand as if searching for a word that didn't come.

There was a long silence.

What had started out as friendly jabs had somehow escalated into a full blown argument. It fell to Neptune to speak once again. "...Look man, from what you've told me, Blake's been through some pretty dark things in her life. She's had it rough… and I get it. Everyone in this room knows what that's like."

Scarlet was strangely quiet, but Sun could tell his crimson friend was listening deeply.

"You of all people should know what that darkness is like, Sun," Neptune continued. "What Scarlet and I are trying to say is… She's a good girl. And she deserves a good person to love her."

Neptune placed a solid hand on Sun's shoulder. "...You're my best friend, Sun, and I didn't lie when I said you were the best person I know. But Blake deserves more. She deserves to know all of you. And not just that face you put on for her. You have to be the good guy I know if you really want Blake, not just that flirty faker you are with girls you don't really care about."

At the mention of Blake's name, Sun pulled himself away from his friend as he walked towards the window, he needed some fresh air. "It's not like it's an act… every smile, every joke I do when I'm with her… It's coz I'm genuinely happy. I make her laugh… Isn't that enough?"

"Sun…"

"No, no. I get it. It was a rhetorical statement, Nep. I am going to tell her… eventually. I just… I just wanted a little bit more time… you know?"

"And you'll have it," It was Scarlet's turn to speak up. "No one said you had to change overnight for her. No one said you needed to change at all. You just need to let Blake get to know you and let her decide for herself if she even wants to be with you." He smirked confidently, as if he had seen through the heart of the matter. "But let's be honest here I don't even know how you're going to get there considering you haven't even asked her out."

Sun was thoroughly surprised at the depths his friends looked out for him. Growing up an orphan, Sun had often wished he knew what it was like to have brothers… Now he didn't have to wonder at all.

"You guys are such asses… But thanks for being honest with me. As for asking Blake out, how 'bout you let me worry about that." The leader of SSSN smiled warmly.

Neptune grinned too as he glanced around the room. "Look at us, talking about feelings and everything like the manly men that we are… this is great. Everything's... great."

The long silence between the three spoke volumes about how they felt at the moment. Neptune just had to make it feel awkward.

"All in favor in saying this does not leave the room say Ay!" It was Scarlet who came to the rescue.

A unanimous " Ay!" resounded throughout their dorm.

Suddenly the door to their room clicked open once more revealing the stoic image of Sage, his face puzzled and looking somewhat lost.

"...I think I have a date tomorrow," Sage stated simply.

Neptune and Scarlet must have been wondering what was so funny as Sun was bursting at the seams from laughter.

* * *

The night was drawing to a close but the headmaster of Beacon Academy was a peerless sentinel when it came to his school. With a fresh mug of coffee Ozpin could go at it all day if need be, that was if Glynda would allow it. His second in command liked to kept him in check so to speak, he could be a bit overzealous when it came to his work.

Still she had done a wonderful job of doing exactly what he asked. Piled on his desk were four folders he had been asking for for weeks now. Haven Academy was less then cooperative in the matter but Glynda pulled it off somehow.

He had spent a good deal of the evening reading and absorbing every document those folders contained. And What he found was truly fascinating. Those four boys of team SSSN were definitely more then meets the eye. He understood a little bit better why Haven was so secretive about the new transfer students.

Ozpin could recall his very interaction of SSSN's leader vividly like it was yesterday. He remembered asking the proud young simian Faunus why he wanted to be a huntsman. The boy simply replied with _Well I'm just a simple guy. With simple needs. If being a huntsman can get me those and I can have fun in the process, why not?_

The headmaster of Beacon smiled coyly to himself, taking a sip out of his warm black coffee. "Just a simple man, huh?... my dear boy there is no such thing."


	6. Chapter 5:Good Friends

**Author's notes: So this is where I take canon events and pretty much warp them to match my story. I wanted the hesitation Blake felt at the end of vol 1, but I want her anxiety to be a slow build up. I want her to be able to relax once in awhile before finally realizing the gravity of their situation. Plus I wanted to portray her romance with Sun to be as realistic as possible. I kinda abhor those stories where the girl and the guy just get it on for no particular reason. Yes there is an attraction between the two of them. But that's just the basis for romance. Real Love is earned.**

 **Also I wanted to flesh our more of the characters we saw, so am definitely going to expand on their roles in this story.**

* * *

 **Wild As I Wanna Be**

 **Chapter 5:Good Friends**

* * *

She couldn't read.

Not tonight.

She never had problems losing herself in her books, but tonight Blake sighed. The words weren't pulling her in the way they usually did. Her mind was too cloudy, too stormy. Not even her favorite guilty pleasure "Ninjas of Love" got a rise out of her.

Placing her book down she sat upright on her bed, hugging her knees as she sat in contemplative silence instead. The still of night was something that she always found comforting, but tonight it too was off. She only felt cold and glacial, and when Blake felt uncomfortable she did what she did best. Think.

The only problem was that the more she thought, the more she focused on what bothered her. In fact it had been bothering her for months now. She tried her best not to dwell upon it, but tonight her thoughts drifted irrevocably to the images she'd seen that night; the White Fang and that brigand, Roman Torchwick. They were up to something, and knowing her former brothers and sisters, it was not something that could be brushed away easily. The White Fang never did anything small, not for a long time now.

She hugged her knees even tighter, burying her head in the process. Her heart ached. Just thinking about The White Fang brought painful memories, memories long buried to keep them from consuming her. One phantom face constantly drifted back and forth between her conscious and subconscious mind. A mane of red framing that hauntingly white mask which hid away a boy she knew long ago. Secretly, she was glad it hid him. The pained look he'd given her that day broke her heart in more ways than one.

 _I'm so sorry, Adam..._

Her scroll lit up and made a ringing sound, bringing her back from the dark recesses of her haunted mind.

Someone had left her a message.

Blake rubbed away the half formed tears in her eyes before picking up the tiny device on her desk. Gradually her mood shifted, her blurry eyes dancing fondly as she gazed at the content. The displayed image was that of a certain simian Faunus, whose golden tousled locks rested lazily against his desk. His face seemed so carefree, as if even in dreams he had not a care in the world. She only wished she had taken the picture better. Just recalling how Doctor Oobleck's livid form towered above the sleeping Sun was a sight to behold. It would have made the picture even funnier.

She never told him this was her favorite picture of him. She would never, _ever_ hear the end of it from Sun if she did. _Hey I didn't know you were into such kinky things, Blake._ She could just picture that smug, endearing face smiling his happy-go-lucky grin.

 _Shut up, Sun,_ she answered her own thoughts.

She was beginning to wonder how much time she was spending with the charismatic leader of SSSN if she could hold conversations in her head without the presence of the other.

She pushed the distracting thoughts aside, wanting to know what message Sun had left her.

 **Might have gone too far with a prank. Sorry. If anyone ask, especially Goodwitch, I was with you all night. ^_^**

The smiley face in the end was not necessary, but that was just so like him. Her delicate fingers brushed against the small handheld, typing her response.

 **Dork. What'd you do?**

A minute passed before Blake's scroll beeped again.

 **Let's just say, I let one success get to my head. BTW, I am not cut out to be a matchmaker.**

...Curious. What did that- No.

 _No, Blake_ , the cat Faunus reminded herself. She didn't want to know. The less she knew the better she could lie about it.

 **Okay but all night? That's not very believable.**

Her logical mind knew the alibi needed to be flushed out more. Beacon was one of the top places to study as a huntsmen or huntress of any background or nationality were treated with equality and respect. But it didn't mean they didn't cater to the rules applied by normal society. A place full of hormonal teenagers would be an unmitigated disaster without them. Aside from teams, guys and girls slept apart from one another and even than unisex teams were given dorms that had partitions to separate them when they needed to sleep. Fraternizing with students of the opposite sex was one of the few things Beacon Academy frowned upon - at least in an indecent way or a manner that threatened the safety of teammates, schoolmates or a healthy environment.

Of course, rules and logic like this had never meant much to Sun.

 **That's pretty believable to me. I could stay up all night with you, if you wanted.**

That last message caught the introverted Blake by surprise. Her face felt warm. Sometimes Sun could go a little bit too far with his jokes… he was joking, right?

Her typing was slow and methodical. She hoped it help masked the intense heat that was building up inside her.

 **That's not a very good joke, Sun.**

His reply was lightning fast.

 **I never joke about what matters to me, Blake. You know that.**

Her heart couldn't handle it. She needed to change the subject quick.

 **Okay, fine. I'll make something up. Did you need anything else?**

She wasn't blind, nor was she stupidly dense. Her flawless cheeks were now flushed crimson. Blake Belladonna saw right through Sun like sunlight through a clear window, and he still got to her. Sun Wukong of Vacuo had… certain feelings for her. She didn't know if it scared her or excited her. But there was a time and a place, and right now she didn't need their relationship to go any further. She liked what they had. And… and she just wasn't ready. After all that she's been through Blake didn't know if she ever would be ready.

 **Nah, I think that's it. Alright I don't wanna keep you up, so I'll catch ya tomorrow? Same time at the library?**

She smiled weakly. At least she could say one thing about Sun's character. He was persistent when he wanted something. It reminded her of Jaune's staunt crush on Weiss. It was kinda sweet.

 **Maybe. Goodnight, Sun.**

He would have to be satisfied with that. That was the best Blake could give at the moment.

 **Sleep tight, Kitten.**

…

Okay. Fine. She was going to let that one slide. She supposed he had earned just one tonight. Sun's bright cheerful nature was infectious, even through his texts. It brought her back from the dark place she never wanted to go back to. She was thankful for that. Whatever they were… Blake accepted that. Whatever she felt for Sun, she could at least admit she liked having him around.

She didn't know at what point during their conversation she had grabbed hold of her pillow but there it was, her arms wrapped around the squishy plush, tenderly hugging it. She definitely was NOT thinking of a pair of dark grey eyes.

She was so lost in blissful thought, Blake barely heard the sound of their door opening. The form of Weiss Schnee entered without hesitation as she made her way to her own bedside. The heiress gave her one strange look from across the room but said nothing.

"Hey," Blake greeted, slightly embarrassed to have been seen in such an affectionate position.

"Hi," Weiss replied coolly.

"Where are Ruby and Yang?" The last three nights in a row the three teammates had eaten their dinners together and would come back together.

"I wasn't that hungry so I left early," the heiress casually stated.

"Oh."

"How was your dinner?" Weiss asked out of the blue.

She asked it so nonchalantly as she changed into her blue nightgown, and it came across so casually Blake didn't hesitate at all to respond. "It was good. I wished the tuna wasn't cooked so well, though. It was kinda dry."

"I'll ask the chef about it next time," the heiress of the Schnee fortune answered as she slammed her drawer closed, brush in hand.

Weiss had been nothing but kind to her ever since Blake ran away from her team some time ago. It was… nice for a change. Blake never had a sister, but Weiss was starting to feel like one. A younger, bossier sister, but she meant well. Her opinion of Weiss Schnee had definitely turned for the better since then.

"No - it's okay, really. I don't mind."

"Please, with the amount of money my family puts into this place the least we could get is decent cooking." Weiss gestured in annoyance with her hairbrush before returning to her original tasks of brushing her silver locks.

The two shared a small laugh. Ironic, considering months ago Blake thought that Weiss would be the last person she would ever share a moment like this with.

"...Hey Blake?" the ice blue eyed girl asked.

"Hmm?"

"...I know it's not my business or anything but… how do you feel about, ahem, Sun?"

Blake's heart leapt at her throat. Did Weiss knew?

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"I mean, does he like bother you? Or pester you or anything like that?"

Blake breathed in a sigh of relief. Weiss was close, but it looked like she was a bit off target.

"I mean he bothers everybody, Weiss. You've met Sun."

"Unfortunately, yes." The heiress sighed, plunking down on her comfy bed. "What I am trying to say is, he hangs around you an awful lot. Of course, I know you like your personal space, so I was just wondering if he is making you uncomfortable."

"Oh, well... I don't particularly… mind," she half lied - true, there were times where Sun annoyed the heck out of Blake, but for the most part she liked his company.

"... I see…" was all that Weiss said before she fell strangely quiet.

"Why do you ask?" Now it was Blake's turn to ask.

She was genuinely curious as to why Weiss would suddenly ask such a weird and personal question.

Her silver haired teammate looked like she wanted to say something, but she opted to turn her back to Blake, her long locks flowed elegantly behind her as she did. "No reason. Just curious."

"Oh. Okay." Blake was never one to push a person too far. If Weiss didn't want to say anything more than that than she was not going to question it. Truth always had a way of surfacing itself eventually. If it truly mattered, Blake was confident Weiss would tell her about it later. "Hey, Weiss?"

Once more her friend turned around to face her. "What is it?"

The raven haired girl gave a genuine and sweet smile. "Just... Thank you."

Weiss' eyes shifted from side to side, probably puzzled by Blake's appreciation. "W-what for?"

"For turning everything around. From your perception of me, of Faunus, to your treatment of myself and this team. I know it couldn't have been easy. I… I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Oh that! Of course. Don't mention it…" Blake could have sworn Weiss' tone was a bit crestfallen. She must have been mistaken. That was not the tone of someone being showered with praise. "So anyway, I have to go brush my teeth before curfew hits. I'll be back."

Weiss hastily departed the room as quietly as she came.

* * *

The second the door behind her closed, Weiss sighed. She slouched, something usually not permitted for a Schnee, as she leaned her petite frame against it, feeling dejected. Weiss was absolute in her convictions, and every fiber in her being said that Sun Wukong was not a compatible match with Blake. So why was she feeling so guilty?

 _Steady Weiss… you almost blew it back there. She can't know. We're doing this for her own good._

Right. For her own good... That was going to be her mantra to keep this going. She was already this far committed. There was no way she was going to back down now.

A Schnee always finished what they started.

* * *

 _Stupid, damn… neck… shoulder trap! How can people wear these?!_

Sun Wukong was extremely uncomfortable in his Haven uniform. The black and grey lined jacket was, according to Neptune, one of the most trendy uniforms that aspiring huntsman and huntresses could wear.. All Sun saw though was how the collar was too tight and the material was too warm, not to mention slightly itchy!

True, while Beacon Academy's dress code was lax, that didn't mean it did not mean it did not exist. One of its biggest enforcers was the instructor known to many as Glynda Goodwitch, and today he just happened to be taking one of her classes. After last night's fiasco he could go without the added attention.

Sun sighed and resigned himself to his fate. At least it was only for an afternoon. He could change out of it later. He strolled casually down the hallway of his dorms and out into the open school grounds. He never thought about it that much, but Beacon was a lovely place. Grass was perfectly trimmed, the sidewalks were spotless, the numerous trees gave off the loveliest shades (perfect for napping), and (for the most part) the friendly faces of its students. It was like it's own quaint sanctuary against the realities of the world - which, he guessed, was exactly what they were going for. A little relief for the future's hope. A small calm between the storms of wars and monsters.

He was greeted once in awhile by his fellow students with a wave, maybe a 'hi,' sometimes a nod, to all of which Sun responded in kind.

He was about to turn around a corner when he heard a loud yell.

"Watch out!"

Too late. The other student was going too fast to stop herself. Their bodies collided painfully as both students collapsed to the ground.

"Ow… Hey watch where you're going, buddy!" the girl shouted in frustration.

"That's my line, pal! I should-" Sun stopped mid sentence as he saw the girl. With her mint green hair, the distinguishing black marks on her cheeks, and her signature purple sweater, there was no mistaking this girl for any other. "Reese? "

"Wha- how do you know my- Sun?!" the girl exclaimed. "Holy chimichanga! It is you!" The girl known as Reese Chloris broke out in a grin, a smile that was shared amongst friends.

Sun shook his head in surprise, before holding out a hand to help the girl to her feet.

"Sorry about that. You know I sometimes get carried away on Mist Rider." She indicated her partner. Reese's hoverboard doubled as her favorite mode of transportation and as her weapon of choice in the field of battle. "I probably should have been watching how fast I was going."

"Nah, it's cool. My fault. I wasn't paying attention. Anyway never mind that. What are you doing here?"

The mint-haired skater grinned, rubbing her nose. "C'mon, dude. You think your team is the only one who qualified for the Vytal tournament?"

The gravity of the her words finally hit Sun. "Wait… Arslan's here too? Nadir? Bolin?"

"Yep. Team ABRN is in the house, baby! Representing Haven to the entire world." The girl offered up an open palm, which Sun exuberantly returned, as they gripped each other's hand in a hard, celebratory clasp.

"That is awesome, Reese! I knew you guys had it in you." Team ABRN was SSSN's biggest competition back in Haven, and the simian Faunus was truly excited at the prospect of seeing his old schoolmates once more, not to mention getting a chance to go up against them.

"Yeah, well someone here had to show you guys up. Don't think we forgot about those qualifying rounds. We want some payback, Wukong." The fire in Reese's eyes backed up her statement.

"Hey, bring it on anytime. Me and the boys are more then happy to give out a second lesson in humility, in case you need reminding," Sun smirked.

"You're such an arrogant douche, Sun." Reese smacked his shoulder playfully before smiling once more. "God, I missed ya."

"Likewise, Cool-Breeze," Sun laughed, recalling his nickname for the skater girl.

"Well, enough about that. Look at you! " Reese couldn't help but laugh at Sun's current attire. "We could never get you to wear that back home, and now here you are proudly wearing Haven's colors?"

"Ya, well don't get used to it. It's a long story."

Sun really didn't want to have to explain himself any further. Any story he told Reese often got blown up to exaggerated proportions when she retold it to her team, and he'd rather not hear any more teasing from Nadir and Bolin about it. Arslan would probably just give him a small smirk before messing up his hair.

"You clean up well, Mr. Abs."

"Haha... funny. You know this ain't really my style."

"True, but sometimes less is more, Sun. Some girls could do without having all of this-" she teasingly poked his concealed chest, "hanging out there for the whole world to see."

"... You one of them, Reese?" He waggled one eyebrow, unable to resist teasing her.

"S-shut up, moron!" She answered by punching him hard in the gut.

He grinned, not even needing to flinch thanks to all his lean muscles. He laughed it off, knowing he would never ever make a play on one of the coolest girls he knew. Besides, he knew full well Nadir was head over heels in love with the girl. Now if only the guy could just talk to her like a normal person. He tended to flub over his words when the two of them were alone together. Reese was probably still oblivious to her teammate's feelings. Poor guy.

"Okay, okay, I was kidding, jeez," Sun played it off nonchalantly. "So, how's the team?"

"Oh you know, Arslan is still Arslan… not saying much there. Bolin and Nadir have stopped getting on each other's nerves and have moved on to getting on OTHER people's nerves."

Sun chuckled for a bit. "Sounds like you got your hands full."

"Tell me about it. I swear this team would fall apart without me." Reese rubbed her temple, clearly indicating her frustration. Than she smiled a little. "But I love those idiots. All three of them. I wouldn't want anyone else out there watching my back, you know?"

"I gotcha."

She quirked her head as she raised the next, obvious question. "What about you? How's team SSSN? Does Neptune still think he's the coolest cat around?"

"Me? Well you know me. Nothing slows me down. As for the boys, we get by. And yeah Neptune's going to think he is the coolest person in the world til the day he dies, that's not changing."

Both students, one former Haven the other current, shared the funny sentiment with whole hearted guffaws.

"You still paint? I noticed some new markings on Mist Rider," Sun pointed out.

Reese was one of the most talented artists he ever had the pleasure of meeting. You wouldn't have known it by the way she dressed, but she had even been commissioned by Haven Academy itself to paint out a lovely autumn themed mural near their library.

"You know it. Check out this color scheme!" She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her sweater pocket. "It's something I've been tinkering with in my spare time, but I'd love to be able to paint something with these colors."

An artist Reese might have been, but Sun couldn't help but remember one of her flaws. Reese was a little messy when it came to everything else other than painting. Still, he wouldn't have it any other way. He owed her a lot. After all, she was the one who had designed his emblem, a crucial symbol every huntsman and huntress needed to distinguish themselves from the rest.

Time flew past quickly as the two continued to make small talk.

After a while, the conversation slowed to a lul, and Reese glanced casually at her scroll. "Man, this was fun," she admitted, putting it away. "We should get together again soon, catch up for old times sake. Bring the team."

"Yeah why not?" Sun happily agreed, but as he said it, a sudden realization hit him.

Time.

She'd mentioned time.

"Uh, what time _is_ it?" he nervously asked his old schoolmate.

"Um, it's like quarter past nine."

His face blanched. "Oh no."

"Oh no what?"

"I AM FREAKING LATE!" Sun exclaimed out loud, running past the mint haired girl. "Sorry about this, Reese! I'll totally hit your scroll up later! And tell Bolin I'm good for the money I owe him!"

"Yeah, right!" she yelled back at him. "The day Sun Wukong pays his debts is the day I paint you nude!"

"Hey miracles can happen! I'll take that bet!" He gave the girl his trademark grin and salute before dashing away towards his class.

The R of team ABRN was left to witness the simian Faunus' impressive stride, finding herself unable to contain her smile. Some things never changed.

* * *

The boy known as Lie Ren was a simple man. A simple man with simple needs, and a simple habit. After classes he often found he loved to meditate by the gardens as he practiced his martial Katas. Everyday he had exactly forty five minutes to himself right before Nora's class ended, and with it, his solitude.

Not that he was complaining or anything. He loved… Was that the word he was looking for? What does one call being extremely comfortable with another's presence? After all, Nora was his other half. The point was, he could be himself in front of her. If that was not called love, then Ren had no idea what to call his attachment to the bubbly girl he'd had known his life. He settled on that. The word love would have to do.

Yes… He loved Nora but sometimes time spent apart was a good thing. For both of them. Absence did make the heart grow fonder.

Ren's fighting style was very efficient and methodical in every sense of the words. Like a surgeon, Ren knew how to fight with the most minimal of effort, provided he could find the key flaws in his enemies' techniques. It was something that had gotten him through basic combat school without a problem. Not to mention it complimented his childhood friend's wilder sense of fighting. He was there to cover up any mistakes Nora made, while her power and courage gave him the time he needed to identify said mistakes and take true advantage of them. The two looked out for each other in the battlefield. In fact they'd fought together for so long that it was the very reason why Ren was hard at work, perfecting his craft.

Somehow, with time's passage, he had come to rely on Nora's strength just as much as he relied on his own. It wasn't until he had fought with Pyrrha that Ren began noticing his own weakness; how dangerously close he was to being dependent on Nora. That needed to change. They were a team, and a team was only as strong as it's weakest link. It shamed him to admit it, but he had performed far below Nora and Pyrrha's level. When compared with the star athlete of their group, he didn't mind as much. After all, who in Remnant could compete with the "Invincible Girl of Mistral"? But it bothered him to know that the gap between himself and Nora was slowly beginning to show, and especially that he was on the lesser side of it. He didn't know when it started, nor did he care how. All that mattered now was that he needed to get stronger.

Ren had gotten complacent with his abilities. He was not going to make the same mistake again. He needed to pull his own weight and not be a burden to his friends. As for Jaune… well, he had his own way of contributing, in ways Ren could not. But having one person on your team weaker in battle than you was no reason to be complacent. If anything, it was a reason to work harder, so he could pick up the slack for the both of them. Let it not be said that the boys of team JNPR would be the ones to hold them back. Ren was going to prove it come the Vytal Tournament.

Suddenly a loud burst of laughter pulled him out from his concentration. Far ahead lay the four boys of team CRDL, led by their team leader Cardin Winchester. The tall young man was laughing out loud as the result of a raunchy joke his team was sharing between them. Ren frowned and considered altering course. They were brutes and brigands, the lot of them, and they rarely missed a chance to pick on anyone related to Jaune, which always included his team.

Abruptly, Ren's mind began turn to a recent memory. Sometime earlier in the week, Cardin and his goons had ambushed Nora. Most of the time, their bullying fell flat. Other than taunting, or catching out Jaune, there was really nothing they could do against again Ren, Nora or Pyrrha, so their posturing never really caused the magenta-eyed teen any concern. Nora never needed his help when it came to bullies anyway. In fact he was usually the one who held her back from completely annihilating them. But Cardin had gotten lucky. Nora had one tiny chip in her armor.

They began to harass and heckle her about her breasts.

Now Ren would not admit it out-loud, but even he found Nora's growing bust to be attractive, even to the point of distraction. But Nora was an early bloomer, so during their younger days all she remembered was the constant teasing and alienation she'd gotten from the other children. It had been a sore subject ever since, and from what he had heard it still was, especially considering Nora had done nothing to defend herself from their mocking. She'd only walked away dejectedly.

He knew it bothered Nora, because she never even came to him about it. She had told Pyrrha, who in turn had told him out of concern. When Pyrrha asked her why she would let them go like that, Nora simply replied with " _Ah, don't worry about Cardin and his chumps. I'll break their legs some other time. 'Sticks and stones to break their bones so their words will never hurt me.'"_

Ren knew her better than that. Nora _had_ been hurt by their words. She was just putting up a brave face.

Now, Ren was never a violent person - far from it. He experienced calm and tranquility when he fought. Martial arts was something he did to find inner peace.

Except for one special circumstance.

Hurting Nora was the one thing that infuriated Ren most of all.

It would not do. Not at all.

He slowly and calmly made his way towards the brute-like team CRDL, but inside something far less calm was writhing angrily inside him.

The other team spotted him.

"Yo, Card, check out loser boy heading our way?" Dove smirked.

Ren took no notice as his focus was on the team leader. Bullies were like jackals. Take on the alpha and the rest of the pack fell in line.

"What do you want, pink stripes? If you're looking for your husband, we don't know where she is." The leader of team CRDL high fived one of the three goons whose name Ren did not care to remember.

When he was close enough to Cardin to speak without raising his voice, he finally spoke. "Is it true?"

"Is what true, numbnuts?"

"That you cornered Nora and made fun of her… her…"

The bully in front of him smirked at his inability to form the word. "You can say it. Her fun bags."

That was the trigger. Ren's hand shot out like a green lightning bolt, grabbing the boy by his wrist. He closed the distance between them in a millisecond. His hand pressed firmly against Cardin's bird-shaped crest as his left leg hooked Cardin's ankles. It took the littlest of effort on Ren's part to flip the bigger opponent over while he locked the bully's wrist in place. Cardin's face was contorted in pain and surprise.

"AUGH! Get off me, you ass!"

"Hey!"

"He said get off!"

Ren figured the pawns would come and defend their king, but he didn't take into account how quickly they moved. He wasn't sure if it was out of loyalty or out of fear of Cardin. Whatever it was that motivated them, they chose rather poorly today. His feet swiftly struck one across the temple, while he deftly dodged a blow from another. His grip on Cardin had not loosened a single bit. He flipped himself over the trapped leader, applying more pressure than ever and causing Cardin to cry out. Ren vaulted himself over Cardin to cross the distance between himself and one of the two remaining thugs. Now within arms length, they were the perfect distance apart for him to apply a series of lighting jabs with his left, ending with a thunderous open palm against the boy's chest, which sent him flying backwards.

Team CRDL might have been a strong huntsman team, but they were nothing without their weapons. In hand to hand combat, Ren had the advantage. It was like fighting against children.

The last remaining one held his hands up in defeat. "Hey man! It was all Cardin's idea. I had nothing to do with it! I-I didn't even say anything to your girl!"

"Then get out of here," Ren cooly threatened.

He did not need to repeat himself. The lad scamped off.

The two other boys were groaning in pain on the ground, and Cardin was still pinned down, helpless against Ren's hold.

"Gah! What the hell man!" the captured boy protested. "Whaddayawant?!"

Ren raised his eyebrow and stated completely blandly, "Apologize."

"WHAT?!"

He was clearly as stupid as he was bad at fighting. "I want you to apologize to Nora," he repeated, slower.

"Now, Gauh! Why would I - Ow! - do that?!"

Ren applied a little bit more, causing Cardin to buckle against the pain. He had to admit he was enjoying this a little too much… Hopefully Cardin's cruelty wasn't contagious.

"I won't ask again, Cardin." As if to emphasize his point Ren hardened his grip one last time, feeling Cardin was reaching his breaking point. "Apologize to Nora tomorrow and Ozpin won't hear a complaint from me. I'm pretty sure that sexual harassment is an issue that Beacon Academy takes very seriously."

"Okay! I WILL! Just stop man! You're breaking my hand!"

"I won't." Ren finally released the distraught leader of CRDL. "Not today. But if I don't hear your apology tomorrow you're going to wish I had." Ren left his threat in the air for team CRDL to digest as he walked off, brushing the small amount of dirt that had gathered on his jade tail coat.

Dove groaned as he shuffled around the dirt. "Damn. It's always the quiet ones…"


	7. Chapter 6:Bad Boy

**Author's note: Sorry if the chapter seemed short. I originally planned this to be longer but work and life got in the way so yeah...I'll work extra hard on the next chapter. I promise. Thanks for all the kind words and reviews guys. I'm aiming for this to be one of the top Black Sun stories out there. With your help it's a very possible dream.**

* * *

 **Wild As I Wanna Be**

 **Chapter 6:Bad Boy**

* * *

That had been a pain in the ass.

It was embarrassing enough that he had to stand at attention for all of class, but Glynda had also given him an earful about the merits of punctuality and how it was unbecoming of a future huntsman to be so flippant about his time. The teacher's monotone lecturing combined with his mildly disinterested look was apparently a humorous and contrasting sight to behold, because it raised some chuckles and snickers from most of the students. With this, along with his recent antics in Professor Port's class, it was slowly dawning upon Sun that he was becoming the problematic student once more.

On the upside though, she was none the wiser of the events last night. He heard she was all up and arms about who started the rumor that she and Ozpin were an item. Sun had found it funny enough to play a teasing prank on the bi-spectacled professor. Granted he might have taken it a bit too far, but it was just too appealing to write her a love letter from Ozpin signed and sealed with the Headmaster's borrowed signature.

Miss Goodwitch obviously did not find it humorous in the least, although from what he had heard, Ozpin took the joke in stride and even went as far as to play the part of the doting love-struck boyfriend. It was all the school could talk about today. Well, at least anytime they were not within earshot of Beacon's blond disciplinarian.

Sun had to give Oz some credit. The Headmaster of Beacon could roll with whatever his students could throw at him and come out unshaken.

He grinned ever so slightly, still proud of the hi-jinx he had helped fan. Life didn't always have to be all doom and gloom all the time. Just because they were huntsmen and huntresses to be did not mean that they couldn't have fun along the way. Sun would make sure of that. Having fun was his life's creed, and for the duration of his stay at Beacon he was going to make sure the school had some too.

Speaking of having fun…

Right after the class was dismissed, Sun's feet were already casually making their way towards the library. His pace was casual, but his stride definitely had a spring in it. How could it not when he was headed towards a certain pair of golden eyes that made his heart soar?

 _Weiss is wrong about me. She doesn't know me. She didn't even try to get to know me._

Admirable though Weiss' intent _might_ have been, It wasn't the Ice Queen's words that would sway him from his infatuation. Far from it. If anything it only fanned the flames.

Maybe Sun was a vagabond and a scoundrel at heart, but there was no denying his feelings for Blake. If he had to prove it to certain naysayers then he'd let his actions speak for him.

Arriving at the doorsteps of the library, Sun could admit that the building was definitely impressive. Composed of three levels of thousands upon thousands of tomes, equipped with the latest of Atlas technology, Beacon's illustrious library was definitely something alright. He could kinda see why Blake loved the place. There was a certain charm to it, but his renewed interest in books was not what brought him here. It was the girl hiding amongst them he sought.

Soon enough though, Sun realized he had spent a good duration of the afternoon scouring the endless corridors and levels of books, but to his dismay had found no sign of Blake.

 _...She did say it was a maybe._

He clicked through his teeth, a habit he had copied from Scarlet. Well… What was he to do now? Should he wait? Was Blake even coming? Should he text her? Maybe she was just late...

No. He didn't want to come off looking desperate and needy. They weren't even going out yet, much less a couple. Did he even had to right to ask her where she was?

It's not like their occasional library meet ups were considered dates. She just happened to like going here, while he just happened to like where she was.

Sun sighed, scrubbing an open hand through his hair. Blake was just so difficult to read sometimes. It was that initial air of mystery around her that fascinated him.

Whatever.

What happens, happens. Sun was never one to dwell on the past. He was here, and she wasn't. As far as he could tell he had two options. Leave and go find her, or stay and hope that she was indeed coming.

Or maybe there was a third… He could just let it go. There would be plenty more chances to talk to Blake later.

But after Weiss' words, he couldn't help but be drawn even more closer towards the cat Faunus of team RWBY. It was as if he was rising to challenge Weiss' perception of their relationship.

Still... maybe it was best to let Blake go for the day. Sun might be dense when it came to matters of the heart, but even he knew that girls like Blake needed the company of solitude from time to time.

His feet moved towards the exit, having decided for themselves one enacting option three. They only made it a few steps before Sun stopped himself.

Well he was here… And there was a paper he needed to write. Professor Oobleck's current lecture about Faunus rights was an integral part of Remnant's history and he wanted to convey that importance to the young and up and coming huntsmen and huntresses. Even Sun knew the importance of that event. This was one of those assignments he could not brush aside so casually.

He glanced around. He was already here and it's not like he had anything better to do. How much convincing would it take to make his future self come back if Blake wasn't here? If he didn't come back, he'd never get the paper done right...

Welp, better do it.

So by convenient circumstances Sun found himself doing something his friends at Haven would have trouble believing.

Sun was going to study and do his homework.

It took him some time to find what he was looking for but eventually he found the aisle. Quickly glancing at the titles, he brushed through the catalogs of books letter by letter until finally finding what he was looking for.

His hand was reaching out for it until bumping into another.

"Uh…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The owner of the hand apologized, retracting from its current course and revealing the polite voice behind it.

There was no mistaking that beautiful face. Her long crimson mane held up in a ponytail, the loveliest, jade green eyes, and the way she held herself in a manner that exuded confidence and proper upbringing spoke of only one student at Beacon. In spite of the plaid skirt and the cute uniform, Sun knew better than to take this girl for granted. Underneath the cute button up was the beating heart of Mistral's favored daughter, the Invincible Girl.

Sun was in the presence of school royalty, one of Beacon Academy's Three Great Queens, Pyrrha Nikos herself.

"Oh no, it's okay. My bad. I didn't even see you there." Sun was quick to apologize before grinning nervously. He had heard about Pyrrha, and seen her of course, and that one time she wrote on his note... but he never actually talked to the girl before. The stories held true. There was just something unearthly about the red haired beauty. He didn't know whether she intimidated him or fascinated him. "Go ahead," he gestured.

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to impose. Don't you need this book as well?"

"Nah it's alright, it can wait."

"Wait… I know you," Pyrrha stated calmly. Her hand raised up and cupped her chin and she eyed the young man thoughtfully. "I don't know why I didn't realize this before, but are you not Sun Wukong of team SSSN?"

Well. That was surprising.

"Uh, yeah That's me."

She smiled warmly. "Hello, I'm-"

"Please." He chuckled at her politeness. "I think everyone knows who you are… Miss Pyrrha Nikos." Despite interrupting her, he took her outstretched hand and shook it.

She glanced down at it for a second, and a strange look crossed her face for a fleeting second. Was it… almost disappointed? Sun started to frown, but when Pyrrha looked up he realized he must have seen it wrong. "Well it is still a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Sun." She returned the smile with one of her own.

Sun had to admit she was rather dazzling. He could see why so many boys idolize her.

"Likewise, Champ."

"I saw a vid of your qualifying rounds against team ABRN. I can say beyond a shadow of a doubt that your victory was absolutely brilliant."

"Aw, shucks. You're making me blush." Though Sun had been wary around Pyrrha before, he sure wasn't now. He didn't know why he was so cautious to begin with. Pyrrha was just as approachable as any other girl he knew - at least as far as first impressions. "I'm sure your fight will be ten times better."

Pyrrha ignored the compliment and insisted on recalling Sun's own victory. "No, really. That move with the blue haired boy, Neptune, was fantastic. I don't think I've ever seen a move that used a live human springboard before."

"Yeah, well neither did Neptune." The two shared the joke quietly, barely remembering they were inside of a library. "To be honest with you, Pyrrha, I was hoping if it was possible I could...maybe spar with you sometime? I'd love to learn some moves from Pumpkin Pete's star athlete."

Pyrrha must have been taken aback by his sudden request because the girl fell quiet.

"Uh, Pyrrha?"

"... No one has actually asked me to spar with them before. Other than my team of course."

That one was a head scratcher. Did no one actually ask Pyrrha to spar? Maybe the whole school knew something Sun didn't. Why else would you not want to challenge the best? Wasn't that the point of being in this academy? Maybe he had said something wrong...

"...Is that a bad thing? I mean, you don't have to I was just thinking-"

A huge grin split her pretty face. "I would love to!" she exclaimed before a student popped out from the other aisle to shush them. Pyrrha placed a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "I would love to," she repeated a second time, much quieter.

"Alright. Well it's a date than," Sun casually stated before his thought exploded. _Oh my God, Neptune's right. I don't have a freaking filter on my mouth._ "D-Did I say date?!" he wheezed out loud, like a man whose throat was parched. " I meant date… as in NOT a romantic outing, not that you're not lovely or anything Pyrrha but… What I'm trying to say is by date I meant date as in… time… and place… I'm… I'm going to shut up now."

Pyrrha was keeping herself together quite well until the very end, where she finally reached a point in Sun's awkward babbling that she could not help but giggle at. "Are you always this articulate, Sun?"

"... Yeah, I don't even know what that means." He sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of his head, hoping he was forgiven.

"It's okay." She smiled. "It's just… you remind me of a very good friend of mine."

"I hope this friend of yours is either drop dead handsome or freaking gorgeous, because if they talk anything like I did just now, then we're both in trouble." He meant for it to be a joke, clearly Pyrrha didn't get the memo.

"Oh he is." She seemed to drift off into a fond memory momentarily before realizing what she just said out loud. Her cheeks blushed the lightest shade of red. "W-What I mean to say is… Yes, he is not lacking when it comes to his looks. He just… doesn't think much of himself. It's sad really, he has a good heart. I just don't think he realizes it. Sometimes I wish he had your self confidence, Sun."

Now it was Sun's turn to be strangely quiet. "...Nah."

"I'm sorry?"

"He doesn't need it. He doesn't need my kind of self confidence. By the way you make this guy sound… he's doing alright. I mean he has to be, right? If he has you in his corner? I'd rather have good friends then be overconfident any day."

Sun didn't knew if what he said sounded sappy or sweet nor did he care. It was genuinely what he felt. Some guys didn't need confidence to put on a face, because they already have what many envy. Whoever this person was she was talking about, they should count themselves extremely lucky if Pyrrha Nikos herself cared so much for them.

"...I… I don't know what to say. I've never thought of it that way before."

"'Judge a man not by how he looks, but rather by the company he keeps…'" He softly spoke, remembering a passage he must have read with Blake. Pyrrha must have been caught by surprise again as she looked at him blankly. "...Something I read in a book once. I don't even remember who said it. But it sounded cool."

"I am so sorry, Sun."

"...For what?" he was confused.

"Again, because I misjudged you. I didn't think that you would be the type to hang around in a library, much less quote a book."

Sun found himself grinning at her stunning revelation. Yes...the irony was not loss upon him. "Yeah, well you probably got it right the first time. I'm not even sure what I'm quoting, and honestly, I was just waiting for a friend… who appears to have stood me up." He sighed deeply. "Oh well… I thought I could catch up on some homework instead, but it's okay. I guess I could do it another day." He was about to bid the girl farewell when Pyrrha's hand caught his shoulder.

"Wait. I know you need this book. We have Doctor Oobleck's class together, don't we? I don't see why we can't share the book. What do you say? We can finish our report together."

Sun gave her a long hard look, thinking upon his answer. "Well, Neptune did say these things go by more quickly when you have a friend to help you out… Wait, am I your friend?"

"I'd like to think so." She nodded solemnly.

A part of Sun enjoyed Pyrrha's company. He wasn't quite ready to part ways yet. It was fun getting to know this side of the Invincible Girl of Mistral.

And who liked having fun more than Sun Wukong of Vacuo?

"Cool! Alright I'm down."

* * *

"And than I grabbed the guy by the balls and said, 'Do you know what my favorite ballet performance is? It's the NUTCRACKER!'" As if to emphasized her point Yang pounded her fist into her other open palm.

"Ewww!" Ruby cringed as the younger sibling walked beside her elder. "That's so graphic I could just picture it… and I can't unsee it!"

"What? I thought it was witty!" the blonde protested. "I can do more than puns, you know."

"Yang, you're so crude," Blake rolled her eyes casually while she clutched her book to her chest. After a moment, "Um, what happened next?" Curiosity always got the better of her.

Yang grinned as she launched back into her compelling story. Even if some them were raunchy, and crude, and really should not be talked about, she just had a way of telling them that drew in almost any audience.

"Well-"

Almost any. Somehow her sister had developed an immunity. "I don't think I wanna hear anymore of this. My delicate fifteen year old ears can't take anymore," Ruby chimed in her concern.

"What!? You want to talk about boys all day, but when I'm talking about crunching a boys nu-"

"Lalalala!" Ruby had already placed her hands to cover her ears which made both Blake and Yang chuckle.

It was always so easy to tease their younger leader. The silver bright eyes and wonderful sense of optimism always made for a humorous romp when tested against life's pessimistic and realistic views.

"I'm just playing Sis, jeez. We can change the subject." Yang elbowed her younger sister gently, a sign of how close the two were, and Ruby suspiciously unplugged her ears.

"Thank you." The silver eyed teenager sighed in relief. "Changing subjects now, What do you guys think of our chances in the Vytal tournament?"

"I think that we're going to smash the competition. No offense to the other teams out there but If it's not team JNPR I'm not even interested in facing them. " The blonde of team RWBY exuded confidence, freely placing both hands behind her head.

And in spades that was a good thing. But Blake also knew that too much of a good thing… well too much of anything really was just wasteful.

"I don't know, Yang. Only the best of the best make their way into the Vytal Tournament. Don't you think it's a little narrow minded to not scope out the competition?" Blake felt she didn't really need to point out the issue but she really was curious what her team genuinely thought of.

"Oh it's the competition, is it?" Yang eyed mischievously. "Like say, a certain, troublemaker from Mistral?

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Blake didn't like to lie, but she could spin a yarn like the best of them, a trait she had learned to harness at a young and tender age. What her relationship with Sun was like is none of their concern. That was something between him and her… What was Sun to her? A friend? More than a friend? Even in private thoughts she didn't know what to label them.

"C'mon Blake. It's no big deal. It's just my roundabout way of asking how are you and Sun doing."

Ruby's eyes sharply lit up at the words her sister spoke and Blake noticed. Her younger friend had always respected her privacy but Ruby was a growing adolescent. Boys and relationships was just one part of the equation of growing up. It was only natural she'd be curious what was going on between the extroverted Sun and the introverted Blake.

But what else could she say when she didn't know herself?

"... I really...I'm not quite comfortable enough to talk to you about these kind of things." She honestly expressed her opinion.

"...Than when?" Yang asked so casually you might have thought she was just asking about the weather.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked when. Obviously I get it, Blake. Being the quiet loner is your shtick but in case you haven't noticed we're not just your teammates, we're your friends. Part of that deal is we can talk about these kind of stuff with you...and vice versa."

The three continued to walk down the halls of Beacon with Yang's words hovering above them.

Blake thought about those words long and hard. Yang made a valid argument. Of course she did. A part of Blake had always wanted to be able to talk to girls her age about these kinds of things, to be able to just smile freely as Ruby or Yang did and just talk about whatever was on their minds.

But that just wasn't her.

"... I-"

"Blake it's okay." Ruby's voice cut through her confusion, the silver eyed girl nodded understandingly. "... I get what my sister is trying to say, but you know what? Don't worry about it so much. We're your friends. Whatever it is you want to tell us or choose not to tell is all up to you. The point is… we'll be here for you when you do. I mean… That's what friends do, right?"

The petite girl was just full of surprises. Blake was still getting used to that, but deep down she was thankful.

"...Thanks Ruby."

"Anytime."

"But-" she continued. "I...I wanna try. I wanna try to open up, bit by bit."

Yang gasped in pretend shock, a gesture that Blake deemed unnecessary and rude but coming from Yang wasn't that surprising.

"So I guess the answer to your first question is… it's complicated?" She left the note hanging in the air. Hoping that it would be enough She unconsciously hugged the book she held in her hands tighter than usual. This was downright embarrassing. How do other teenagers handle this?

".Aha." A short chuckle came from Yang.

"Haha...hahahahaha!" than a cacophony of laughter. What was so funny?!

" Oh man! That sounds just like you Blake." Yang walked up casually towards her, lending an arm over Blake's shoulders pulling her in for a squeeze. "Never change."

"... You didn't have to laugh that hard." Blake's cheeks flushed pink from the unwanted attention.

"Aww…" Both sisters made a face. "Blake you're such a cutie!"

"S-stop you guys!" Blake raised her voice in protest. This was far more affectionate than she was comfortable with. "I-I'm going to the library. I'll see you guys later!" She hastily made her retreat.

"Tell Sun we said hi!" the friendly blonde hollered out loud.

"And...and… Good luck on your date!" Ruby chimed in, her form bouncing from giddiness.

"It's not a date!" Blake turned around quickly to correct the assumption, not breaking her stride, before returning to her headed direction.

She couldn't see the smirk on Yang's face as she faced her sister, hands casually behind her head. "It's totally a date."

Blake's footsteps echoed throughout the hall as she came closer and closer to her planned destination. She'd done this walk so many times that she feel she could probably get there with her eyes close.

She wondered if he was still there.

She normally would have been at the library an hour ago but today's lecture held her up. She didn't know what she was expecting. It's not like Sun went to the library to read on his own… far from it. If anything he went to the library just to annoy her while she read. Still he seemed to know her limits and there would be times when Sun would just sit and watch. Or he would sleep. Or miraculously he would crack open a book on his own. Whatever it was he was always within her eye sight.

 _Sun Wukong does as he pleases._

She smiled at her own inner conclusion. Truth be told it was part of his vagabond charm. She'd never admit to saying that though. Sun's ego was already big enough as it is, it could withstand to be a little bit more humbler.

It didn't take her long before finally arriving at the crystal clear doors of Beacon's library. It opened up to her automatically as if it was welcoming her home.

If he was anywhere within here he'd be at her favorite spot near the back, in between the non fiction aisle and fiction. Where the sun's bright rays illuminated the room with a golden hue on certain days, where it would be not too hot nor too cold. It was her spot. One of the few she'd claim as her own.

Coming around the corner her eyes glinted with fondness as she noticed the strong back of her simian friend sitting at her… their table, regardless of the black Haven uniform that covered it. She could tell he was in a good mood. He was laughing.

 _Good. He's probably not mad I'm late._

But it would be the sight afterwards that surprised Blake the most. She didn't noticed at first, but the closer she got the more she recognized that he wasn't sitting alone.

He had company.

She would have understand if it was Neptune or one of his boys but there was just no mistaking that fiery red mane and that gentle but infectious laugh.

Pyrrha Nikos… and Sun Wukong… are talking? Together? Enjoying each other's company?

Never in her right mind would she have even entertained the notion and yet here it was.

And Blake just froze in place, not knowing how to feel about it.


	8. Chapter 7:Dark And Wild

**Author's note: So I got a little side tracked in life. My bad. Also I'm still not super satisfied with this chapter but it's not horrible. Let me know what you guys think. Or not.**

* * *

 **Wild As I Wanna Be**

 **Chapter 7: Dark and Wild**

* * *

"Well this was fun." Sun admitted begrudgingly.

It was no lie. Who knew doing homework could be… dare he say it, enjoyable? Well, at least this once?

His green eyed counterpart smiled as she sat across from him. "I'm glad. I know a lot of the students here at Beacon scoff at the notion of doing homework, but as aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is our duty to sharpen both our bodies _and_ our minds."

"No, I get it." The blonde Faunus grinned from ear to ear. "Still thanks for the help. I'm not really much of a how a... did Neptune put it? Of an intellectual? Yeah. That. So I appreciate you helping me with this. I usually have someone else who gives me a hand with these things but I guess she couldn't make it."

"Are you talking about Blake?"

Sun's eyes widened for a second when Pyrrha said her name.

"...How… That obvious, huh?" He smirked as he casually supported his chin with his palm.

The most powerful maiden of the school aive him a friendly smile, sympathetic smile. "I mean, I don't think it was a secret. I've seen you with her constantly. I think everyone has. It's like you're her shadow."

The blonde boy could only rub the back of his head in reply. "Well… when you put it that way it makes me look a bit stalker-ish."

"I think it's sweet."

"Huh?"

"It's sweet. That you follow her around so much. You're like a puppy."

"A big, tough, _ruggedly handsom_ e puppy?"

Her green eyes glinted with laughter. "More like a cute, adorable, fuzzy little puppy."

He liked this girl a lot. Who knew the girl on the cover of Pumpkin Pete's cereal could trade mocking and sarcastic remarks on a level with him? Yet she was matching him word for word.

The two shared a small laugh together before realization hit Sun. This could be his big chance.

"...Well. While we're on the subject… What can you tell me about Blake?"

"Hmm?"

Sun scooted his chair in a littler closer. "I mean you know Blake right, Pyrrha? You're her friend?"

"I'd like to think of everyone as my friend but yes, she is."

"Than hypothetically… say… I'm interested in her…" He panicked for a bit as he waved his hands around. "As a friend of course! N-not in a romantic sense-"

 _Nice, good follow up, Wukong._

A lie was a lie, he totally had it in for the raven haired girl of team RWBY. But there was no need to broadcast his feelings so strongly.

"- wh...what I'm trying to say is - as a friend… Blake just seems so distant at times. You know… like she's here one minute laughing with you, the next…" Sun's gaze drifted away along with his thought. "...it's like she's never truly there. As if she's always, I don't know, holding something back? A part of her that we just can't quite see. I might just be crazy here, but am I… am I doing something wrong, Pyrrha?"

"...Well as long as I've known Blake she's always been like that." Pyrrha collectively told him her thoughts on the matter. "She's smart, capable, adaptive, and can be a very caring person. But like you've said she has a lot of secrets. I mean, I only recently found out she's a Faunus. Oops! Did I-"

"No worries there, Champ. I figured that out within two seconds of meeting her." He winked. A part of him secretly wished that Blake's heritage was going to be a well kept secret between the two of them but he was glad she was able to share enough of herself to her friends.

"Oh good. I'm not really very good at keeping secrets from people I like. I feel like I'm lying to them." She breathed a sigh of relief.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah… _lying_ to them… Never a good idea." If his conscience had a voice he'd probably be hearing from it right about now.

"You're… not wrong." Pyrrha's eyes glanced from one end of the room to another, as if she was searching for the words she wanted to say.

"Huh?"

"I mean everyone has that side to themselves, right? The side they normally keep for themselves. Blake's is… just bigger than most." The champion of Beacon shook her head in dismay at her own thoughts. "No, I… I'm not entirely sure about what I said. I guess what I'm trying to say is Blake likes to keep to herself, Sun. There's nothing wrong with that. Sometimes a person just needs space to themselves. In Blake's case she needs a lot of it."

Sun didn't get it. "So… I should leave her alone?" "Yes… no… maybe?"

Pyrrha meekly answered. "I'm sorry. I feel like I can't give you the answer you'relooking for." Shelooked at him apologetically.

"No, no. It was a stupid question to ask." He waved a casually hand. "Forget I said anything."

"For what it's worth… I don't think you're doing anything 's only natural to want to know more about your friends. But a girl can have a secret or two."

 _Or fifty._

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed. "I just feel...I dunno, left out?"

"Don't you have secrets of your own, Sun?"

A simple question but it held an important weight.

The past. The things he couldn't change. The things he had done up to this point of his life. Of course Sun Wukong had secrets. And if it were up to him they'd stay buried deep inside the sands of Vacuo he had left a long time ago. To be forgotten.

But...

 _S_ he had got him there. Pyrrha made a fairly good point. "Touche, Nikos. Touche." He sniffled as he rubbed his nose, a common habit of his as a child.

It looked like the redhead wanted to respond, however her gaze was fixed upon her scroll as she glanced at the time. "Oh my, is it really that late? I'm so sorry Sun but I really have to go." The tall girl was quick to her feet as she slid her chair out. "I was suppose to meet my team 3 minutes ago."

"Hey, no worries. This was fun. Love to do it again some other time." He assured her with a confident smile before saying one last thing.

"Hey, Give my regards to the _lucky_ friend."

She must have understood the meaning behind his words as her face was flushed crimson, to match her lovely hair. "Oh! I uh-"

Sun tapped at his scroll. "Time, Pyrrha."

"Oh… Yes! Yes, of course."

The two of them bid farewell to each other and it wasn't long til Sun was alone by himself, Surrounded by books, the table before him and the unusually comfortable chair he sat in.

The monkey Faunus took a deep breath and sighed. Sun didn't do well with solitude and silence. Well that wasn't entirely true. They had more of an on again off again relationship. For example, he grately enjoyed a peaceful nap under a nice shady tree with nary a soul to bother him. But something about the particular silence of the library felt alien to him. He hadn't really thought about it much before but the more he thought about it the truer it felt to be.

Sun Wukong didn't belong in this place of learning. He felt like a guest who had wandered in and become lost without their host to guide them.

This was Blake's sanctuary. Not his. He was trespassing.

Perhaps it time for him to go.

Before he could even muster the strength to stand, a lithe, graceful presence came before him and sat down in front of him.

Her slender hands eager to open up a colossal tome before her as she began to read, those golden eyes eager to absorb the knowledge that was present before her.

He couldn't help but smile, finding no other words to say than "Hey." He felt he didn't need to.

She glanced upwards for a quick second before replying back with a calm "Hey." herself before returning to her reading.

"I honestly thought you weren't going to show." Sun grabbed a nearby book and began to peruse its unfamiliar pages as he made an attempt at their small talks.

"I got held up." She was short and curt to reply.

Which struck Sun as… odd. Usually she only got like that after hours of him bothering her from her usual reading.

"You alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

Her words said one thing, but they clearly meant another. Sun was not that stupid. But there was only so much he could read into it unless Blake told him otherwise. Like Pyrrha had said, sometimes he should give her room to be herself, and to keep a secret or two.

"Okay…" He thought it would be best to just drop the subject.

The minutes felt like hours as Blake continued to ignore him. It was becoming increasingly obvious she was irritated somehow. Possibly at him. Because it clearly wasn't the book she was so " _engrossed"_ in reading. He'd catch her glancing up at him from time to time, which was completely abnormal for Blake.

"Okay did I do something wrong? Because you're clearly mad at me for something."

She huffed a bang out from her view as she turned the page. "What makes you think I'm mad at you?"

Frustration couldn't even begin to describe his inner tirade. "Because… because… I dunno. I just feel like you are." He waved his hand in the air with equal gusto.

"Well… I just-"

A wave of 'Shhhs' came their way as both of them remembered sharply where they were. Blake's face was flushed with embarrassment before she turned back to hide her features behind her book.

"I'm… I'm _not_ mad at you," she whispered.

"Is that so?" Sun returned sarcastically with a whisper of his own. "Than why won't you look at me?"

A pause and nothing. Blake's assuring words did not match the words her body was saying. She was across from him, but not directly in front of him. Their eyes had not met once, willingly, her gold ones even now deftly avoiding his brown. Her hands moved but never relaxed as she turned the pages.

Being Faunus, Sun had naturally learned to read more into both people's movements and body language. It was one of the key skills he had to learn to survive, As both Faunus and an orphan, he was well aware of a cold fact. People lied all the time. But their bodies did not.

She was _definitely_ mad at him.

"Hey," he tried once more. "Blake, talk to me," he pleaded.

More agonizing silence filled the gap between them.

It felt like an eternity before she spoke again.

"Sun… why are you here?"

That could mean any number of things.

"Um, I'm here because-"

She didn't even let him finish.

"You don't like to read. You fall asleep all the time. The dust from the older tomes makes your allergy react. Honestly, I could tell you just don't like being here. So… why?"

In disbelief he could only stare at her for a singular moment. Wasn't it obvious? He might have been embarrassed to outright say but Sun felt his actions spoke louder than words.

Head over heels, he had fallen for the girl with the black bow and the cutest smile.

But it was true. He had never stated it outloud. Perhaps it was time to change that.

"Yes, I don't like the library. " He admitted with no hesitation, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's too cold for my taste. Anybody would be lulled to sleep, it's that cold. I don't like the silence it brings, it's so quiet I can hear my own thoughts sometimes. Yes, the dust from the older books make me sneeze and I'd have you know one out of four Vacuo Faunus suffer from the same allergy. Yes, I don't like to read. Reading about tragic things that already happened or things I don't understand… not a fan. I don't like that. I'm just a simple guy and as far as I'm concerned the past can stay in those pages."

"Than why bother-"

"Because _you_ are here." He stated without blinking which must have caught Blake by surprise judging from her wavering glance. "Because _you_ like this place. Because this place makes _you_ feel at home and safe. So… why wouldn't I be here?" He let the words sink in for a minute before nonchalantly opening up a book he had previously picked out and began to peruse the pages, the cat Faunus girl could only stare at him in amazement. "Now, Do you mind Blake?" He gave her glance as he licked his finger before turning to the next page. "I'm tryin' to read."

A muffled guffaw. Resistant but cute. FInally unrestrained laughter as he watched those golden eyes of hers dance in amusement. The Shhhs came again from the onlookers but for once it looked like Blake didn't care.

"You're an idiot, Sun Wukong."

"Like I said, Doctor Wukong is always good for handing a prescription of needless laughter..." He amusingly smirked before giving her a wink. "And I always keep my promise."

* * *

The night had always been his favorite. Quiet, calm, and surrounded only by the endless blanket of stars across the night sky, it was one of the few things that quelled his anger and kept him focus.

Not tonight.

The air was cool and crisp as it entered his lungs yet it smelled of ash and cinder. The flames matched his crimson hair as it licked the surrounding woods and the blazing embers had taken hold of the houses around the encapture.

The White Fang had come to Taotaka village.

And Adam Taurus was here to make sure their message was sent.

"Boss!" one of his subordinates shouted as he pulled a struggling body along. "Here's the man you asked for."

"Agh!" An elderly man had been pushed down on the ground right in front of him.

"I gave you a chance, old man." Adam cooly replied. "I warned you and the rest of the elders to leave this place at once. " The swordsman in black bent down to meet the fallen elder's gaze. "Was my generosity not enough? Did you think the White Fang offered meaningless threats?" His questions were met with silence.

He stood up and with the hilt of his katana blade that never left his side, forced the man to look up at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"We… we couldn't… we couldn't do what you asked of us. This place has been our home! We all grew up here! Our grandfathers made-"

"Your grandfathers _swindled_ this land from innocent Faunus who had nowhere to go. Thieves and curs the whole lot of them. I am merely taking back what was once lost."

The Chieftain's gaze was one of desperation and fear. "B-but where we suppose to go?!"

"Anywhere… but here." Adam's words rang cold like the steel of his blade. "It matters not. It's too late to change your mind. My men have already seized your pitiful militia and we're putting this whole place to the torch. Come tomorrow, nothing will remain."

"You can't!"

"It's already done. Now all that remains is you." Adam walked towards the defeated village leader and tossed a sheathed katana, not unlike his _Wilt and Blush_.

"I heard you were a Huntsman during your youth. You must have been proud of your accomplishments and your strength, chief. I wonder where that resolve went now?"

The chief glanced at the weapon he was offered. "Are you… are you asking me to fight you?"

The red haired leader of the White Fang couldn't help but laugh out loud at the absurdity. "You? _Fight_ me? Don't be stupid, old man. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Than what-"

"I'm offering you a chance to redeem yourself. Pick up that sword...and end your miserable life."

"...What?"

Adam cracked his neck. He did not like repeating himself twice. "Pick up that sword and end your life." He walked past the confused man and looked onward at the burning village before him. "Once long ago you were a Huntsman. People looked up to you for strength and protection. _These_ people, "The horned Faunus gestured around him. "Looked to you for guidance. And where have you led them? Fire and ash. But I am not without mercy. I offer you one last chance to change all that. The shame and guilt of all this must be eating you up. Show me the resolve you once had in life by taking your own… and I will spare the rest of your village."

At the sound of his offer Adam could see a glint of hope in those tired old eyes. He went over to the man who seemed to not quite understand what was being asked of him. He picked up the sword he offered and placed it firmly in the chieftain's hands. "Their lives are in your hands. Show them that you can at least die on your feet like a man."

The man looked at him like a ship would look at a lighthouse, a last beacon of hope. "If… If I do this... You will let them go?"

"On my honor." The masked young man nodded firmly, already aware of what the chief's answer was going to be. So sure was he that he even assured the chief he would help ease in the passing.

The chief looked outward at the blazing inferno that had befallen his village, knowing full well the fate of his people had fallen into his lap. He nodded one last time as he whispered, "Everyone. I'm so sorry…"

And with the strength of a dying man he plunged the blade deep into his stomach, digging further into his body. Not a second to spare, Adam's _Wilt_ roared to life and flashed for a moment before returning back to its slumbering sheath, _Blush._ It was over. The cut was clean and the man's head came off his shoulders like it was nothing.

The chief should have been grateful. Adam gave him a chance to die on his feet rather than on his knees. Not many were given the same chance.

Adam looked to his men. "Well?"

The two masked men present for the ritual suicide glanced at each other before saluting their superior. "Everything's done. The whole town is a blaze and we rounded up everyone we could."

"And what of my other order?"

"S...Sir we checked and asked everyone. No one has seen a cat Faunus that you described."

Of course she wouldn't be here. The absence of her scent alone would have told him that. But still perhaps someone had known… if someone had seen…

Adam realized he had been quieter for longer than he had meant, his two subordinates looking to him for orders. "Sir?'

"...The villagers?" He asked, raking his gloved hands over his slicked back hair.

" We counted at least 112 among the locals."

 _...An eye for an eye._

"See to it that they are _taken_ cared of. But leave one alive. Let them tell what they saw here."

"Sir? But what about-"

"I said I would spare them." He clenched his fist hard as he walked away, his stride brimming with zealous clarity and purpose. "I didn't say how _many_."


	9. Chapter 8:Sunny Day Hero Part I

**Author's Note:**

 **So instead of writing out one really long chapter that will take me weeks I'm just going to write this out in smaller portions. That way I could update faster and update the story within days instead of weeks. It's just kind of my writing style. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! I plan to update on the daily as best as I can.**

* * *

 **Wild As I Wanna Be**

 **Chapter 8: Sunny Day Hero Part I**

* * *

How did it come to this?

The cramped tight hiding space Sun was in was unbearably uncomfortable for one body, much less two. His fingers didn't mean to but he felt the soft pressure of her chest gaze past them, followed by startled, callous yelp cut short by by a sharp breath, trying to mask the sound she had just made.

"Where do you think you're touching?!" she whispered angrily.

Sun could feel her breath against his cheek, they were that close. Hints of mint and tulip engulfed his senses. Combined with her piercing blue eyes and snow white skin it was hard not to stare and admire the beautiful person he was trap with, much to his chagrin. The simian Faunus could only take so much, he was after all just like any red blooded male.

"G-give me a break, Ice Queen. It's a little tight in here don't you think?" he muttered under his breath.

"Well who's fault is-"

Before she could finish Sun's ears perked up and his palm shot out to cover her pretty mouth.

"You sure you heard someone, Neil?" A voice from outside the cramped locker spoke out. " You sure it's not like your scroll or something? Maybe a rat or something?"

"I'm telling you, Lyle, there was someone here. I heard voices! Plus someone tripped the alarm!"

"And like I said, probably some rat or rodent. There's no way anyone is getting in here without anyone of us noticing. So just turn off the damn alarm and quit playing around! We got work to do! You know Torchwick doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

Torchwick. Now there was a name that rang of familiarity. And not the good kind. Sun could hardly forget their fateful encounter by the docks.

Sun could barely make out the angry figures through the small air vents but the two were definitely armed with military grade weapons. Atlas tech… no, _stolen_ Atlas tech. Not something one would expect on common street soldiers. Plus, he knew of the Razorbacks. There was no way a lower street gang like them would have been able to afford such fancy new toys. There was definitely something going on around here.

The one called Neil finally relented. "Yeah… yeah, you're probably right. Let's get out of here."

As soon as the two of them had walked away Sun could finally breath a sigh of relief. He couldn't say the same for Weiss, who still looked ready to kill him.

"What?" he huffed as he finally opened the door to their cramped little hidey hole, gaining some breathing room.

He extended a hand back to Weiss, which was largely ignored on her part as she pulled her way out without his help. He shrugged and played it off, despite feeling a little bit hurt by her rudeness. _It's not like I don't wash my hands, Schnee._

" _One_ ," The heiress in front of him pulled up a finger as she began her little countdown. "Don't _ever_ touch me again. Not without my permission. _Two_ , this whole predicament was your fault. I told you to not touch that door."

Sun sighed. Alright it _might_ have been his fault but did Weiss have to say it in such a condescending tone? "Look, how was I supposed to know it was-"

She didn't let him finish.

" _Three_ , I told you we should have called for back-up. As much as I hate to admit it, you were right. There is something here, but we can't go on without telling the others. What we need right now is a plan, Wukong."

"What we need is to keep up and figure out where those two are headed. C'mon, keep up." He gestured at her to fall in line as he strode past her.

"Sun. Sun. Sun, you dimwit! Wait up!" He could hear her dainty footsteps trailing behind him, hastily catching up.

It's not like Weiss' plan wasn't a good idea. As a huntsman he had been taught to never move alone in dangerous situations. But his gut told him by the time his comrades could have arrived it would have already been too late. They needed to act, right now. So if it was down to just him and Weiss, well he was confident in his own abilities, and he had seen the heiress fight in class before. It wasn't such a stretch to call her Ice Queen. They wouldn't go down so easily.

But admittedly it was strange, this whole predicament.

If someone had told him a week ago he'd be infiltrating a street gang, playing espionage with the young heiress of the largest dust company in the world, trying to find what the White Fang were up to, he'd say that person was crazy.

Looks like crazy was just in his cards.

* * *

 **(Hours before)**

Since the library, Sun had thought the air had cleared between them. But for the last couple of days, Blake had started to kept her distance. The few times he did manage to get close to her, a certain silver haired teammate of hers was there, ready to make good on her promise.

"Blake, I have a couple of extra tickets to the Vale Winter Orchestra Symphony. They are playing tonight and as a fellow admirer of the classical arts I thought you would like to accompany me for the evening?" Weiss would casually say, in her sweet voice.

"Weiss I don't know if-"

"Splendid. Now how about a dress to go with that occasion. For a shapely body like yours I have a recommendation I would..." And so she would hijacked the conversation and lead Blake away from Sun before he could even mount a response.

And it would happen time and time again.

At the library.

During class.

Even during their sparring sessions.

It was getting ridiculous. He knew he needed to get through to Weiss that he was no threat but that was far from the top of his priority list. While Weiss was busy playing guard dog to Blake, Sun had seen the weary and uneasy look on Blake's face. It wasn't his and Weiss' shenanigans. The times it had come up she had barely responded. Meaning she was deep in her thoughts. Or that's what Sun thought it might have been. No one really knew Blake except well… Blake.

"Dude, you okay?" Trapped in his own mind he barely heard Neptune's voice as both boys walked along the halls of Beacon.

"I don't get it. I'm pretty sure we were tight after the library. So why is she shutting me out?" Sun echoed his thoughts out loud.

"Oh." Neptune rolled his eyes. "We're on my _favorite_ subject again. Blake."

"You think she's stressed out? Like maybe school and stuff?" the leader of SSSN turned and asked his friend in earnest.

Neptune could only shake his head and sigh. "I doubt it's school, Sun. Do you even know Blake? She could pass Port's and Oobleck's classes with her eyes close. Heck, she could _teach_ those classes." The blue haired young man surmised, his one open hand gliding along his blue locks, trying to catch any stray ones, his heart only half interested in the conversation. "As for shutting you out, I don't know… maybe it's coz you're too clingy?"

"What?" the simian Faunus raised an eyebrow of concern.

"You're right, clingy isn't quite the word. I'm thinking of needy."

"Okay, now I know you're just making that up."

Neptune looked at him like he couldn't believe those words. "Sun. C'mon man. You hang around this girl every waking moment you can. Don't you think you're overdoing it a little?"

Damn! When he put it that way… well maybe Neptune did make a good point.

"But we don't do anything. We barely talk. I mean I talk but she usually listens and stuff…"

"Oh really? What do you even talk about? Hmm. let me guess, Is it about you?"

Crap! Neptune was so good at this.

His sudden flinch and quiet attitude told Neptune everything he needed. He shifted the color of his red jacket as he looked at his friend with disappointment. "Rule number one about trying to win a girl over: It's not about you, it's _all_ about her. Rule number two, a girl likes a guy who is available for her when she needs it, but not someone who is going to smother her. Ease up on the throttle, lover boy."

Sun sighed as he combed his hair in frustration. "You're right. You're right. I know, I know. I probably messed that one up."

The second in command of SSSN smirked in smug agreement. "Of course I'm right."

And that should have probably settled the matter to rest.

Had it been anyone else except for Sun. His tail twitching, he made a decision. "Fine, maybe I'm clingy, but…" He pictured that troubled look on her face again. "I still gotta know."

He was persistent when it came to things that mattered to him, and right now, Blake's well being mattered most to him. His feet knew where he wanted to go and they took off into a run.

"Yo, Team Leader?! Didn't you just listened to what I said? Where do you think you're going?! There's a difference between being assertive and being downright annoying! She won't like it if you keep bothering her!"

The blonde looked back without breaking his stride. "Then I just have to make sure she doesn't _know_ I am! Remember the way we figured out that Scarlet had a crush on that girl? Connie Lone!"

…

"YOU'RE GOING TO SPY ON HER?!"

Sun laughed out loud. "It's not spying, dude! We're casually listening in!"

* * *

Sun had no problems guiding himself alongside Blake's dormitory building. A step here, a well placed hand in the corner there, He was at home being a couple of stories high. It was built in his genes.

He loved the feeling of being up high.

He couldn't quite say the same about Neptune.

"When you said we were spying I thought you meant like, I dunno, hanging around her door and just listening in…" Neptune grimaced as he slowly crawled his way up, being mindful of every step. "NOT OUTSIDE HER WINDOW!"

"Shhh! Not so loud! You want the whole place to hear?" Sun warned his comrade in arms. "Besides that's what they would expect of us."

"They won't if they don't know, Sun!"

"Pshh! Details." Sun was above all that. Figuratively and literally. "Aw, c'mon man. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Hmm, good point. Where is my sense of adventure?" Neptune humored him for only a moment before resorting to his casual sarcastic self. "Oh I don't know, maybe because the last time you said that we were knee deep in Grimm guts during that school excursion?"

"Okay."

"And the time before that Sage and I got attacked by giant rabid bees just because you wanted to try their honey…"

"Alright."

"And the time before that those cops in that town ran us out because-"

"OKAY! I get it!" The Faunus young man rolled his eyes, continuing on his treacherous climb without skipping a beat. "Maybe I need a new catchphrase?" He'd have to put a pin on that thought and come back to it because it wasn't long until they finally managed to pull themselves right beside team RWBY's window.

"I can't believe no one saw us do this…" Neptune muttered, trying to avoid looking straight down. "How are you even sure she's home? Or anyone's home for that matter?"

Sun placed a finger on his lips, indicating silence before pointing with his other finger.

"Alright, guys! Today's the day. The investigation begins!" Ruby's excited voice rang clear from the room before them.

 _See?_ The team leader of SSSN proudly smirked as his eyebrows communicated his thoughts silently.

Neptune made a couple of small gestures that Sun could only describe as spastic. But he hadn't been best friends with the blue haired boy to not understand their meanings. _This feels wrong, Sun! I feel like a couple of perverts!_

The blonde hastily made gestures of his own. _Perverts?! My bro of bros, We are just a couple of concerned friends who just happen to be passing by. Humor me a little, man. If it's nothing it's nothing. Who knows? Haven't you ever been interested in what the girls say? As far as I'm concerned this could be educational._

Neptune could only glare at him menacingly in a tone that could only be best described as _Dust, I hate you right now._

They had gone to all the trouble. They might as well do what they came to two of them listened in, one in eagerness, the other reluctantly.

It wasn't long until they had been both filled in on the plan.

From the looks of it Blake and the rest of team RWBY had been shaken up since the White Fang incident by the docks, Blake most of all. They wanted answers and Sun couldn't blame them for that. If law enforcement wasn't taking it too seriously, well... someone had to. Why not aspiring Hunters such as them?

"Okay, you heard what's up," Neptune mouthed quietly. "Can we go no-" The blue haired young man felt something caught in his throat as he stared in bewilderment and shock as Sun revealed himself to the girls, hanging upside down by a branch near the window..

"Great We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby summed up with a fist pump.

"Yeah!" Sun couldn't help but join in her enthusiasm. He could smell excitement and adventure a mile away, and he was at the very center of one. "Let's do this!"

"Sun!" Blake yelled out in surprise as the rest of team RWBY took a step back simultaneously from the window, a product of their amazement at what they had just witness as well as being startled.

"How did you get up there?!" Yang blurted out regardless of the situation.

The look of surprise on Weiss' face was quickly replaced with a not so amused one. "Forget how. How about what. What is he doing up here?!"

"Oh it's easy," Sun casually ignored the heiress' question. "I do it all the time."

Not so amused was hastily replaced with wild disbelief. "You do what?" Weiss shrilled out.

Sun didn't get what the big deal was. "Yeah, I climb trees all the time."

Ice blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as Weiss continued to stare at him.

Getting relatively uncomfortable with her intense staring all Sun could do was to shake it off, jumping in through the window and placing himself before the girls in the process.

"So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" He honestly asked.

" _We,_ are going to investigate the situation." Blake stepped up to him, clearly not amused by his antics. "As a _team_."

Awkward.

Yep, he felt awkward and guilty as hell for something. Blake was definitely giving him the _look_. Okay he might have taken it a little bit too far but there's no use backing out of the situation now. Sun was going to do what he did best.

Play it off.

But before he could speak it was Ruby who came to his rescue. "Sorry Sun, We don't want friends involved if we don't have to."

Cute, kind hearted, Ruby.

Sun understood she meant well but he really couldn't help himself. There was no way he was going to let the girls go off and do their own thing if he could help out.

"Pff, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." He gestured outside the window.

The four stood still for a second, pondering at the insane idea that someone else was dumb enough to do what Sun just did.

"No way." Yang crossed her arms cross her chest. " I gotta see this."

Where the older sister went, the younger followed. "Yang, hold up!" Leaving Sun to be under the scrutinizing glare of Blake's and Weiss'.

"I can't believe you." Blake sighed as she messaged her temple, her curiosity getting the better of her as she walked past him towards the window.

"Uh, cute outfits by the way." Sun calmly replied as best he could.

"Oh shut it, you." Weiss soon followed after her team mate.

Who knew three women could make one feel so small?

Sun didn't. But he did now.

Good to know.

Man… Neptune was never going to let him live this down.


	10. Chapter 9:Sunny Day Hero part II

**Author's note:**

 **Hey! It lives! Sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to write this awhile back. Sort of lost my inspiration but after a long break I'm finally back in the groove and hope to continue this story. Please let me if you have any questions at all regarding the story but other than that let us proceed with the story. As always leave a review, it helps me out a lot to know what my readers think.**

* * *

 **Wild As I Wanna Be**

 **Chapter 9: Sunny Day Hero II**

* * *

"What did you think you were doing?!" Blake pulled him aside, her fingers digging into his arms. It wasn't quite out of earshot but she didn't care.

Blake was not happy with the blonde Faunus. Calm and collected had given way to appalled and furious. She knew Sun lacked manners and bordered on having uninhibited social behaviors but still… this was something she wasn't going to take lightly. Sneaking his way into the privacy of her room, not to mention her friends' room, there were laws against that. And for good reason.

"I was just-"

"Sun, what you did was stupid and reckless beyond belief, not to mention downright creepy! You even dragged Neptune on this!"

"Thank you!" The stylishly dressed young man exclaimed.

"What were you thinking?!" She couldn't even imagine the thoughts that were running through Sun's mind right about now.

"...Okay, I could see how you could come to that but-"

"Did you think I would let this one go? Like one of your stupid pranks?!"

"Ohhhh snap. Trouble in paradise." She heard Yang call out. Blake's golden orbs met and humbled Yang's lilac ones. The blonde member of team RWBY whistled a tune and placed her hands behind her head, receiving the message Blake was definitely trying to get across.

Okay that last barb hurt. She could tell from the look he was giving her. Which dampened her fury just a bit.

"Look I'm sorry. I was… okay, I messed up," He looked down, averting her gaze for a moment before finally meeting hers. "Can we… can we talk about this later? Just us? I just wanted to help so when I heard what you guys were doing I couldn't let you guys go on your own."

Help her. All Sun had ever done since they've met was want to help her. Did it ever occur to him that maybe she didn't need saving? That she could take care of herself?

 _You weren't complaining the night he first showed up._ Her inner voice spoke up.

 _Shut up._ She mentally shot back.

Still…

She looked around at the others, some feigning ignorance of the entire matter like Neptune and Yang while Weiss glared on with crossed arms, definitely not pleased with the boys actions. Ruby stood there with those puppy dog silver eyes, pleading with her to take it easy on their Mistral friends.

 _He could have just asked, but no, he had to be Sun Wukong, Mr. busybody._

 _And would you have told him?_ Her inner dialogue continued with the same voice that mirrored her own.

A thought, a moment, before she had no reply. Possibly because the voice might have been right. Given the chance if she could have done this by herself she would have. But alone Blake knew she wouldn't accomplish much, there was too much ground to cover. It pained her to rely on her teammates for this but they assured her they would gladly offer their aid. After all they were exactly that. Her teammates. And friends.

But Sun?... she couldn't have asked him to join on this mission with her. Yes, she had always been grateful for that fateful encounter that night. A kind stranger to talk to who had no ties or bearings to judge her with. Blake wasn't ignorant or stupid, like all Faunus she was raised to be weary of unknown faces. But something about his face and attitude charmed his way past her normal boundaries. Sun was bad news, that much she could see. But there was something sincere about the way he carried himself too.

" _I knew you would look better without the bow."_ It had always been one of the sweetest things she could think about him.

She was finding it hard to find him endearing now.

Sometimes that boy could be soooo…

"Blake? Are you okay?" Weiss spoke up and snapped her out of her tired rhetoric.

"I'm, I'm alright." The young, raven haired lass clasped at her temple and shook her feelings away. Now was definitely not the time. " _Fine_ , " She replied coolly, "You can help. But we _will_ talk about this later."

He mouthed a silent thanks which Blake easily dismissed from her sight. She really didn't want to hear anymore of it as she walked back to her circle of friends.

She felt his footsteps follow behind her. "Oh no," she turned around. "You aren't going with me on _my_ mission."

She needed time away from Sun to cool off. Just looking at his face right now made her fume.

"But-" If he thought he could argue this he had another thing coming. She gave him that glare that she remembered her mom was always able to put on her father when he broke a promise or something important. It seemed to work, Sun stood in place unable to look her in the eye.

"You… you go elsewhere Sun." She finished in an exasperated tone.

"Awkward," Neptune whispered under his breath.

"You're telling me." Yang followed up.

"That's okay!" Ruby exclaimed as she came between the both of them. "Sun could come with us! Right, Weiss?"

"What? Why?" The Heiress exclaimed.

The young team leader nudged her teammate gently and coughed slightly. "I was hoping- Okay, fine." With crossed arms, Weiss finally relented.

"What about me?" In all the confusion everyone seemed to have forgotten about Sun's brightly attired team mate. "What'll I do?"

"You can go with Yang," Once more it was Ruby to the rescue, eager to pair up her sister with someone for once. "Since she doesn't have a partner. Sounds, good?"

Neptune awkwardly opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, glancing at the confident lilac eyed girl who gave him what could only be described as a flirty wink. "I'm cool with that." She smiled. "Think you can keep up, partner?"

The blue haired young man answered by adjusting his goggles. "Please. I'm Neptune Vasilias. I was born ready."

* * *

"Hey, not that it's any of my business but how do you think Neptune and your sister are doing right about now?" Weiss nonchalantly pointed out as the trio continued their walk.

"What? Weiss it hasn't even been fifteen minutes! I'm sure they're doing fine." Ruby guffawed. "Really, I didn't peg you as a worry wart."

"I'm not a worry wart," The Schnee heiress corrected. "I'm just concerned, that's all."

The red headed member of RWBY couldn't help but snicker. "That's just another word for worry wart."

Small conversations aside, Ruby couldn't help but notice the lack of exuberant small talk from the third member of their current triumvirate. "What do you think, Sun?"

At the sound of his name Sun looked up and around. "Huh? What?"

"We were just talking about Yang and Blake." Ruby reiterated.

"Oh? Oh. Yeah, yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine. I've seen your sister fight. And trust me, he may not look the part but Neptune can handle himself " She didn't like how quickly Sun replaced the worn look on his face with a sunny smile. It just seemed so forced.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it, Sun." Ruby hoped her words brought some comfort.

"I'm not worried about it. Who said I'm worried about it?" He tried to play it off. She might not be the best when it came to knowing how boys thought, but even she knew enough when he was lying.

"Sun…"

"Ruby, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. We got a mission remember? Now where is this transmit tower at?" Sun rubbed his palms together, eager to change the subject.

"Uh, hello, it's the big building right up ahead." Weiss pointed out.

And what a building structure it was. Right in the middle of the bustling city was a tower that dwarfed anything close to it with crowds of people from all walks of like coming and going around it.

It left an impression on the younger Ruby. "Wooooow! I forgot how big the transmit tower looks up close!"

Ruby's wide eyed bewilderment brought an amused look from Weiss. "You should see the one in Atlas."

"That was the first one right?" Ruby's home roots were showing. Patch had nothing quite like the towers of the Four Kingdoms.

"Correct." Weiss replied. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit system to allow the Four Kingdoms to communicate to one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

Ruby gave Sun a glance and the two shared a look before both stifled a laugh.

"Oh look at me. My name is Weiss," Ruby melodramatically acted. "I know facts. I'm rich."

Sun couldn't help but chip in in a haughty tone. "And I'm Jacques Schnee. Biggest Douche in all of Remnant. Be a dear and pick up my handkerchief for me, peasant."

Which earned him daggers from Weiss glare.

"Don't be a pest, The only reason why we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could have just easily made a call from the library." the white haired heiress kept her cool with Ruby.

"And you…" she turned to Sun. "Where do you get off insulting my family like that?"

Her demanding tone didn't sit well with the outspoken leader of team SSSN. Sun never responded well when it came to people bossing him off. "It's not an insult if it's true, _Ice Queen_." he replied back with a steely jab of his own. His blue eyes matching her ice blue ones for a start.

Ruby's form shrank. What began as a friendly jest between what she considered friends turned into something ugly and not quite what she was looking for. "Guys, relax. It was only a joke."

"Don't think I've forgotten about our little conversation from before, Wukong." Weiss fired back.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. Because you know, I just love being threatened by spoiled heiresses on a daily basis!" Sun was glad to dish out just as much as she was willing to give.

"Guys!" Both rising tempers simmered to a halt when they found themselves attracting a crowd.

Ruby looked at Sun meekly. "Sun. Please. Apologize."

"Me?! " He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sun always thought that of all of team RWBY, Ruby was the one who always got his back. " She was the one who-"

"You were in the wrong. It was only suppose to be a joke. And sometimes, your jokes can get a little too far."

Blake's anger.

Ruby's disappointment.

Weiss' distrust.

Wow, Sun was definitely on a roll with the girls of team RWBY.

Before he could dig himself any further he scratched his head mildly. Sometimes all one could do was swallow one's pride and admit one's mistakes. The many, many, mistakes. "Sorry." He said quietly. "I didn't… I shouldn't have brought your family into this. I was wrong. I…I'm sorry."

He looked up at Weiss. She was still giving him a look, but her features had soften just a tiny bit. "You should be." She glanced away from him. "You don't even know me." The last part was so soft he could barely hear her words.

"See?! That's what I'm talking about. Friends again." Ruby was more than happy to salvage whatever relationship she can out of the two.

"Ruby, me and Sun aren't really-" Weiss got cut off.

"I said friends gosh darn it!"

Weiss and Sun awkwardly glanced at each other. Was it worth it to lie to their mutual friend?

The two gave each other a silent look and reluctantly agreed. For Ruby, they could push aside their differences, if not for at least one day.

"My bad." He held out his hand, hoping for a small respite against the Schnee girls cold ice blue stare. "Can we start over?"

"In this world there are do overs…" Weiss was ever a pragmatic however she never painted herself as cold hearted, well… not to that degree. "... but I suppose _friends_ do give each other that." She lied so casually that even Sun had to admit he was convinced. "Just no more jokes about my family. I don't appreciate that kind of humor."

"I'll keep that in mind." he promised.

"See? Were all friends here! I am so happy for the both of you that I'm going to take a picture to commemorate-"

Now before she could finish her conversation Ruby cried out in vain as her scroll slipped from her hands and hit the ground hard and with momentum. Her scroll was practically bouncing all over the place before finally stopping in front of a familiar face.

Sun's eyes shot wide open. He could never forget a face (especially a pretty one). "Hey!" he called out.

"Oh,"The red headed stranger smiled albeit awkwardly before picking up the scroll at her feet and calmly held it out in her hand. "You dropped this."

"Penny?!" The petite leader of RWBY cried out her disbelief.

"Uh…"

"Where have you been?" She continued to press on the conversation/ "We haven't seen you since the night at the docks!"

"For real." Sun cut in. "You disappeared so fast, I thought it must have been your semblance or something. Uh, I'm Sun by the way. Way to handle Torchwick's ride. You got some power on ya, girl. You could totally give Sage a run for his money."

"Um, sorry. I think you're confused." The red headed girl politely stated, despite the nervous tone in her voice.

"Uh…"

"Uh…"

Sun looked at Ruby who looked right back at him their eyes were practically having a silent conversation with each other.

 _Is this girl for real?_

 _Sun, I know it's her!_

 _You think?! She kind of stands out!_

Their inner tirade was cut short when the girl in front of them hiccuped in place and tossed Ruby's scroll back to it's owner.

"Uh, I've got to go." Sun knew an excuse when he heard one, the girl was practically jet set to go on her merry way. And boy did she moved fast.

Weiss was left dumbfounded, her pretty little lips were slightly agape, her mind trying to reel in the situation. "Okay, what was that about? That's definitely the same weirdo- I mean, girl."

"I don't know… But I'm going to find out." The R of RWBY was ever the first one to take action whenever it was needed of her. She zoomed past both her friend and teammate, looking back only slightly. "You guys make the call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"But-"

"Ruby, wait-"

But Sun and Weiss' voice fell on deaf ears, the red streak that was Ruby had already vanished beyond their sight, leaving the blonde boy and silver mained heiress to be by themselves.

"..."

"..."

Sun and Weiss could only glance at each other, not quite sure who would make the first step.

 _This is ridiculous. You can do this, Sun. It's not like Weiss eats children or something_. "Boy she moves fast when she wants to." He tried his hand at small talk, it was always something Neptune was better at but he desperately needed to try something/

"...Tell me about it." Weiss scoff, blowing an out of place bang from her pretty face.

Okay, he totally wasn't sucking at this. "Well… shall we?" He bent slightly like he had seen gentlemen do in the movies as he gestured with his hand.

Weiss eyed him up and down curiously before walking past him. "Uh, no. But yes, we should."

 _Well you can't win them all._ Sun sighed deeply. "Alright, lead on fearless leader." He ran one hand through his mane.

This was without a doubt, the worst day in Sun Wukong's life.

Well, worst so far.

It could get worse. The day was plenty young still.

* * *

The blonde boy of SSSN whistled out loud. It wasn't everyday that he one got to see the inner workings of the CCT in person. "Damn, this is impressive."

Weiss must have heard that, he could have sworn he heard her scoff out loud, smugly.

"Keep up or be left behind, Ruffian."

Okay that had to stop.

"I have a name, you know."

"And I refuse to acknowledge it. Saying so would mean we are friends, and you and I my dear vagabond, _are_ not friends." Despite the entrancing way Weiss' hips swayed as she walked in front of him her words did not match her allure.

He barely made it inside the elevator before it closed the two of them inside its chamber.

"Hello, Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" A mature, monotone voice spoke out but Sun was not in a listening mood.

"Okay. I get it. We started on the wrong foot. But could you please at least _try_ to be nice?"

Weiss ignored him with ease. "Excuse me one second," it was clear she was talking to the A.I. "I don't play nice with people I don't trust, Wukong." At least she used his last name this time. And just like that she was back to answering the elevator voice. "Sorry about that. I would like to go to the communication room please."

"Certainly." The voice responded despite the situation between the two feuding parties. "Would you please place your scrolls on the terminal to verify your identities?"

"No," He didn't know when he did it but his hand held out Weiss' own, preventing her from obliging the voice. It was soft and delicate. So much unlike the steely gaze she was giving him now.

"No?" The voice asked out, confused at the answer.

"No, I mean. Yes-" Sun bumbled his words. "I mean, yes we will give our scrolls. Just give us a quick minute please."

"...Unhand me." Weiss glared at him.

"No," Sun held his ground here. He had momentum. He can't let dictate the pace again otherwise he would never be able to get a word in. "Not until you hear what I have to say!"

"Sir? Madam?" The voice continued.

"Oh for the love of-" Sun growled in frustration. His eyes darted around before finding the emergency stop button. His hand couldn't press that button fast enough.

FInally he would be alone with Weiss to say his piece.

That is… if she would let him.

There was clear vile resentment in those ice blue eyes. And it pained him on the inside to see a beautiful girl give him such a hateful glance.

"Sorry," He tried to remedy the situation by letting go of her hand. She probably didn't appreciate that. If he was Scarlet he could smile and play it off, like a charmer. If he was Neptune he knew he could find the right words to say to soothe her. And finally had he been Sage, well whoever heard of a gentle giant being in trouble with women?

But he was Sun Wukong.

He could only do this his way.

"Look, I don't quite understand what I did to deserve… whatever this is,." He locked eyes with Weiss. She needed to see his resolve in this."But...I don't mean you any harm. Or Blake. Or any of you." His voice was soft. Scarlet said he wore his heart on his sleeve. And that was true. He needed to be sincere here, now more than ever. "I just thought it would be nice, to be friends you Blake. With all of you. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

A lesser heart might have wavered but Weiss equally stood her ground. "... And you can do that. But not at my friend's' expense."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to be make this clear one last time. I know you."

"No, you don't know me, Weiss!" He argued. How could she if she wouldn't even give him a chance to show her?

"I know enough. I know guys like you. You say you want to be Blake's friend. My friend. But I see the way you look at her. That's not a gaze a friend should have over another friend."

"I-" he was stumped. Yes he wanted Blake. He couldn't lie about that. But he was more than satisfied with what they were now if it meant he could just be beside her. It was enough to be her friend.

He needed to convince Weiss that.

"Okay, you say you know guys like me. But I promise you, no," Sun couldn't look away from her. To look away would mean to lose to Weiss forever. "I _swear_ to you, I don't want to hurt Blake. I just want to be her friend."

Slowly he pulled out his hand. "I want to be yours as well."

* * *

Was he telling the truth?

She couldn't tell. Damn if Sun Wukong was not a good actor and Thespian.

She glanced at his open hand. A red shimmering gauntlet held onto his knuckles and forearms like clothes on a man. She could see the callouses on his fingers. Rough and worn, very much like the man himself. The signs of a man who worked hard to get somewhere in his life. But then again it could be the signs of a ruffian, a brute who swung his power around because that was all that he was

Sun Wukong of Vacuo had two faces. And she couldn't tell if she could trust either one.

But was she in the wrong here? To give him so much guff and strife? It's not like she had a personal vendetta against the rogue leader of SSSN. But something in her gut told her there was just something about Sun that was… unnatural. Like he was hiding something. Weiss hated secrets. She got enough of that from her family, she didn't need that in the people she called friends.

"I want to believe you Sun," She finally admitted, her hands held across her chest, a guarded gesture. "I really do. But be that as it may, I just… can't."

She held her gaze downward, not proud of what she was going to admit next. "You're right. I don't know you enough. But I don't want to. I don't have many friends but the ones I have, I cherish the most. Because they know the real me." He looked at her like he had just seen a ghost. "Can you say the same, Sun?"

"I...I don't understand."

Weiss rubbed her temple in true sardonic fashion. "I thought you wouldn't." She whispered softly. "...Look it's going to look like a long day. And I don't really want to go through this whole conversation again. Let's just go and do what we came here to do so we can finally be done with this."

"Weiss…" He looked at her the way a lost puppy would look to its savior.

That wasn't fair! Who said he could use those big dumb...mopey eyes of his?!

"...Sun, you said you wanted to help. So help… and just _let_ this go. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"...okay." He finally agreed.

The moment turned to minutes, and eventually the two of them had turned on the elevator once more and complied with the A.I.

On the way up to the communication room Weiss thought it was going to be one silent ride up but Sun broke the silence.

"Thanks, by the way." Was all he said.

"For what?" She looked at him, quizzically.

"For finally saying my name. Not hey you, or ruffian, or rapscallion just...it meant a lot."

...She really didn't mean to do that but perhaps she had gone too far. Sun was a person, not an enemy to be despised. She could at least be civil around him.

"...Don't…. Don't mention it." Weiss sighed inward as she contemplated how two non-friends should act around each other.

All she could do right now was concentrate on the task at hand. One task at a time. She could do that. She was a Schnee after all.


	11. Chapter 10:Sunny Day Hero III

A **uthor's note: I'm not really all that satisfied with this chapter. There were things I wanted to convey to you guys but doing so would put more exposition and spoil certain things. But oh well, I guess it's not that bad. Moving on, We're getting to the heart of why I wanted to share this story with you guys so hopefully you're enjoying the ride thus far. As always comments and reviews are always appreciated. Chiao!**

* * *

 **Wild As I Wanna Be**

 **Chapter 11:Sunny Day Hero III**

* * *

There must be something to be said of the silence that hung in the air between them but whatever it was Sun had no inkling nor did he care at this point. He watched Weiss worked diligently, asking every question she could think of of her contact, anything that could provide some enlightenment about the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick.

He watched those glossy lips move, enunciating her words eloquently like the prim and proper heiress she was to a multi million lien corporation and she couldn't have made him feel more out of place. What was he doing here with Weiss in the first place? Could they really uncover something about the culprits at the docks? If the police couldn't find anything then how could Weiss' contacts?

"I'm afraid, Miss Schnee, that's all the information I have on hand."

Weiss' shook her head vigorously staring at the sensitive documents she had just procured from her own corporation. "This cannot be all of it! This is hardly any information on the White Fang or the hooligan that calls himself Roman Torchwick! Almost all of this is just common knowledge!"

Sun sighed. Yeah it was too good to be true. No one answer worth having could just be given freely like that.

"Yes, well you see-"

"Vivian, Are you sure this is all we have?"

"Well-"

"-That's all she's willing to give to you." Sun finished for the Schnee employee, muttering under his breath as he lazily sat on his chair, rocking the well made furniture on its back legs.

Weiss gave him an incredulous look.

"What?"

He could only look at her. Surely she must have read between the lines by now, saw how the woman she was talking to was desperately trying to please her and play her off.

"Think about it, Weiss." he urged her.

The white haired heiress was just about to point out her frustration with him when a hint of clarity shone in those ice blue eyes of hers. "Vivan, nevermind." She corrected herself. "Thank you for the help but I am in need of no further assistance."

"...But of course, Miss Schnee. If I may, your father has been asking-"

The secretary wasn't even allowed to finish whatever she was going to say because Weiss had already cut off communications.

The girl in white turned her chair around to face him, arms crossed, eyebrow furrowed.

"I take it you didn't want to know what papa Schnee wanted to talk about?" Sun half joked.

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"That we weren't going to find anything from the records."

Sun's eyes looked skyward, towards the empty cold ceiling where the sky should have been. Buildings never really did much for him. "Just a hunch."

"Just a hunch?" She repeated with as much sarcasm as that lovely voice could muster.

"C'mon, Weiss. I thought you had a plan. Not just asking them for stuff! You think your company would be that transparent with their inner workings with just the heir? Those are your dad's goons, no offense. You couldn't possibly have hoped they would just give you everything up front now, do you?"

Weiss face turned slightly crimson, perhaps due to slight embarrassment or annoyance he couldn't tell. "Oh, I don't suppose the great Sun Wukong has a plan up his sleeve?"

"Maybe! I dunno! Beats hanging around!"

"We had a plan! You just happened to have tagged along so shut it!" She jabbed her finger unto his bare chest, part of her wanting to continue to berate him.

Logic and reason stayed her hand. This was not the place nor the time for such an outburst.

"...Let's just get out of here." She exhaled, grabbing her scroll and files in the process, not even concerning herself if Sun was right behind her.

Which he was, but even he knew to tread lightly and just follow her out of the building.

If the divide he felt between them before was like a door, solid and impenetrable but could be open, now felt more like a concrete wall with no openings. Perhaps it was for the best. You couldn't win them all, as the saying goes. Maybe Weiss and him just weren't meant to be friends. Heck, he could barely act as her teammate right now. The girl was just downright impossible sometimes. Haughty, cold, and demeaning at best, downright cruel at her worst. Weiss was just the kind of girl Sun made sure to avoid in his life like the plague.

But fate and circumstance had other plans for the monkey Faunus and he knew it. Weiss was a part of Blake's life, like it or not. And if he ever wanted to be included in that he had to definitely find a way to-

Oh.

Thinking of Blake just reminded him of those piercing gold eyes that looked at him earlier with suspicion and doubt. She was definitely mad at him. Mad enough that Blake had no problem chastising him in front of her friends and his. Mad enough that he didn't know if he could joke or apologize his way out of. And the thought of that… disturbed him. He messed up, probably bigger than he thought he knew. Than... was what was said of him true? Was...was he only capable of only sullying everything around him?

Images flashed before his eyes of a life he had thought he left behind in those sands and dry heat of Vacuo. A shade of a life he never wanted but was all he could muster with his two hands.

" _Run! Always keep running!" Breath ragged, a young simian Faunus willed his legs to move faster than he had ever pushed them._

" _When I get my hands on you, you little monkey shit you'll be sorry!" Never look back, never turn around._

An early memory, a lesson, that no one was going to look out for you.

" _Why do you hate me? Is-is it coz I'm different?" Tiny hands clutched around his face, futilely trying to defend himself._

" _We hate you because you're a Faunus, Simple as that! An animal!" Hurtful words along with battering blows rammed in their intention._

A reminder that the world hated those who did not fit the mold.

 _His fist aching as he pounded another one down to the ground. One more he had beaten to submission. One more to see his strength grown. "Now…" he spat out, verbally and with his own blood. "Who's laughing now asshats?!"_

A testament of what he had to become in order to live.

The violence, the day to day struggle to survive, the prejudice, and most of all the seething hatred. Sun once believed no one was truly born violent. It was taught and ingrained. Like an unknown disease it had ways of infecting all those unaware of its long grasp. But the things he had seen, the things he had done, he no longer wondered. Some people… were just born with wickedness.

Yet despite everything, a part of him believed it can't have all been that. That life couldn't be that cruel. Wasn't there a reason he was given a second chance? Wasn't that why he had chosen to walk this new road of being a huntsman?

Wasn't there a reason… that he was here now?

"..."

"..." He had barely noticed that Weiss had been staring at him for some time now. "Does this… happen often with you?" If he had been paying attention at all he might have noticed a hint of concern came from the Ice Queen's voice.

"Huh? What? Oh, no, no no. Sorry I was… I was thinking of something else."

Without a doubt in his mind Weiss must have seen through such a weak attempt of a lie but she chose not to elaborate on it any further and deep down he was thankful. He didn't know how he could open that part of his life to anyone, much less to the Ice Queen of Beacon.

"So, what now?" he asked, hoping to divert attention to himself, they needed to focus on the task at hand.

"We can't go back without anything," Weiss reaffirmed. "Someone has to have known something. This is not some two-bit ruffian, this is a notorious wanted criminal we are talking about here." The sharply dressed girl cupped her hand under her chin, in deep contemplated thought before looking his way once more. "It might be not much of a stretch but don't you know anyone that-"

"I'm going to go ahead and stop you right there," Sun was tired and couldn't sugarcoat his words anymore. If Weiss was going to be such a pain about it there was no use in trying to dance around their issues. "Just because you think I look the part, doesn't mean I'm-"

He cut himself off because not too far from where they were he spotted a couple of familiar faces across the street. The thugs from the night before, when he had saved those Faunus children. The same low life scum that Weiss had alluded to him in knowing to a stereotypical T. The same degenerates who were at it again from the looks of it, harassing an elderly couple who happened to be just at the wrong place at the wrong time. First it was the young than it was the old. Bullies never seem to change, always picking on people weaker than themselves.

He hated to admit she was right but…

"...Hold that thought." Sun cracked his neck and headed towards their direction.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Don't know, don't really care. Figured I'm going to give something a shot." _Or a fist or two._ It was a long and rough day for Sun. Might as well take out his pent up anger on someone he knows deserves his wrath.

And who knows, maybe by some miraculous strange twist of fate they _might_ actually know something.

* * *

"Not that I don't mind the speed and everything-," Oh and did Neptune enjoyed the _everything._ Yang's waist was slim yet fit, firm but oh so lovingly soft. He thought he was in heaven the moment she had said to hold on tighter as she continued to cruise through the town on her motorbike. "-But do you know where you're going?!" he had to fight against the roar of the engine and the powerful winds streaking through his body.

"Got an old friend downtown that might know something," Yang giddily replied, the blonde bombshell of team RWBY had always had a wild streak but on top of her motorcycle, she was the Queen bee of the world. "Figures he owes me favor!"

"And uh, where exactly is this place?"

"A club."

Neptune could only nod in solemn agreement. "I can dig that."

"So, what's the deal with your buddy and Blake?" she asked him so nonchalantly Neptune almost forgot to answer.

"What? I mean I don-" What could he say exactly? It wasn't his place to say, and even if he was what could be said?

Her laughter at his awkwardness relieved him of replying. "Relax, Mr. Cool guy. I was only kidding. I wasn't born yesterday. I see the way he looks at her."

Neptune winced, hoping for the best. "And your thoughts?"

"...I think it's kinda cute."

Whew. Neptune felt the tension dissipate from his shoulders, counting his friend lucky that he was surrounded with people who understood. '

"Don't know about today, though." Yang stated, revving his bike up as they both picked up and accelerated past a couple more cars on the road. "I've never seen Blake get that mad before."

Neptune sighed inwardly. He had to agree. His friend screwed up and he got talked into helping him into it. Neptune knew better yet he was persuaded beyond his good senses. Sun had a way of just making him believe everything would work out in the end and sometimes that wasn't always a good thing. He made a mental note of it for the future.

"Yeah...yeah, that's our bad." he admitted. "Sun can be a little...much. Especially for the people he cares about. It's… it's I dunno, it's just the way he is."

He could swear despite being behind her he could see Yang's mouth curve into a smirk. "...Known him a long time, haven't ya?"

Neptune could only shake his head, feeling the cold caress of the wind through his face and hair. "A long time doesn't even begin to describe the time I've spent with Sun Wukong. You wouldn't believe the stories- whoa!" He didn't expect that they would hit a bump, it almost caught him by surprise if it weren't for the fact he had already braced himself spectacularly against the warm body of one Yang Xiao Long.

"Easy there tiger!" Yang teased, turning her head slightly. "I'm not an easy girl. You haven't even bought me drinks first."

"Sorry, sorry!" Neptune chuckled, the blue haired wonder of team SSSN couldn't help feeling giddy despite apologizing. The adrenaline of riding a bike with a dangerously alluring girl was well… felt something akin to a scene in the movies. He just never thought it would happen to him in real life.

Life can be so sweet sometimes.

"Hey Yang." he called out. "You guys didn't really had to do any of this… you know, trying to accommodate my friend. Sun can be a handful and yeah he can be downright nosy at times but, he's a good guy-" Neptune lamented, his eyes gazing at the city lights the passed by in a flash. "He's a good friend. My friend. And if he wants to help you with this well, I'm all in. You can count on the both of us on this."

No words came from the blonde of team RWBY. Only a revving of the cycle and a sudden popped wheelie that caught Neptune off guard and an infectious laughter matched the roaring of the bike engine. "Boys! You and your feelings!"

Neptune couldn't help but smile along, holding on for dear life. _What a woman._

* * *

Adam didn't like to be kept waiting. Time was a commodity he couldn't afford. Money, people, and resources he could always find more of. But time...time itself was finite. Limited. Like the vision that humans often had. So it pained him to sit and wait for his associate. Either out of arrogance or incompetence, Adam knew the man was late. And tardiness did not reflect well on a business partner. Regardless of his annoyance, Adam Taurus sat upon a makeshift couch, his chokuto sword _Wilt_ resting it's sheath _Blush_ in one hand _,_ the other supporting his chin as he eyed his entertainer.

In his stead he sent out his second, a petite woman with the strangest set of hair he had ever seen. Brown upon one side, a lovely shade of pink on another laced with streaks of white. Her frame was lithe, but he knew better than that. Small she may be but underneath her clean white and pink petticoat were muscles that could rival his. Shapely legs were hidden by those thigh high white boots, legs that could kick a man's head off. Her alluring eyes changed with every passing moment. Upon her pretty face rested a smirk that never faded nor changed as she eyed him in return.

Adam chuckled sinisterly, combing his open hand through his red mane once, "I know your eyes." he stated calmly, the woman hadn't said a word since he got here. Despite the lack of communication between them their body language alone spoke volumes to one another.

 _He'll be here soon. Be patient. In the meantime I am here to keep you company._ He surmised. He hadn't been proven wrong yet.

"Yours are the same as mine." he continued. Adam prided in himself the ability to see through a person's being. It aided him greatly when it came to fighting, a known opponent had tells and weaknesses. Things he could exploit. Off the field it was just as useful, knowing what to say helped him forged an army that was undoubtedly loyal only to him and his cause. But often he liked to analyze people that fascinated him, and this one definitely did.

The pretty girl in the petticoat could only smile, not saying a word.

"Those are the eyes of someone who had seen what they weren't meant to see. Eyes that had seen too much..." he leaned in closer. "Eyes that liked the madness that they had seen. Am I wrong?"

He swore those pretty lips of hers opened to answer yet no words of hers responded instead only he heard someone else's.

"Ease up on my girl, Taurus. Neo doesn't like pushy guys. And believe me, you wouldn't like her when she's… upset."

Finally, the man of the hour had shown up.

"Your _woman_ can take care of herself." Adam corrected. Of the two of them in the room Neo was the one who he felt he had to guard his back against. He definitely needed to keep an eye on that one.

"You're late, Torchwick." His mask may have hidden his eyes but Adam's gaze could bore a hole through the renowned criminal. "When you requested my presence here I expected you to keep your word and to be here on time."

The bowl hat wearing Roman Torchwick was barely fazed by the offhanded comment as he sat across the White Fang leader. "Well, you know what they say, kid, Absence makes the heart grow fonder. And I do enjoy our times spent together." Roman chided. "Besides, I was taking care of a little problem."

"Anything I should know about?" Adam was thorough with Torchwick. Their relationship was strictly business and should anything threaten that, well that would make him useless to the White Fang, and not worthy of Adam's time.

"Nothing that would concern your pretty little redhead. Relax, kid. I've got this under control. Now how about we discuss the meat and grit of why you're here."

"Spare me the theatrics. Your little show might intimidate or impress your lackeys but I do not kowtow so easily. "

"Oh, fancy words. Did you learn that from your little White Fang school?" Roman retorted with amusement. "I'm going to break it down real quick for you. Your army, thousands strong or more they may be, but without my backing, they're not going to get very far. How many of them do you think can match a trained soldier of the Atlesian military? How about a seasoned huntsman of Vale or Mistral?"

Adam did not wish to dwell on the issue but the damned criminal had brought one of his concerns to light. Not many in the White Fang could match Adam's prowess with the blade. Their zealous conviction to their cause would only bring them so far against Atlesian guns and bullets.

"That's where I come in, kiddo. Good ole uncle Roman to save the day. I can provide you with more than just mere guns and tech," Roman's eye glinted in the luminescent light, as if he knew something Adam did not. "I can give you the world you have always wanted. A world born for the Faunus, by the Faunus."

A fetching promise from the devil. Adam knew better than to accept at first glance." And what's in it for you? Our interactions have always been a mutual one. One born of a necessity. You supply the White Fang, and in return you have our business and our consent to go as you will in our territories. So tell me. What does the infamous Roman Torchwick have to gain by aligning his bed with the White Fang?

Roman chortled out his delight out loud. "Oh kid, this is why I like you. So sharp and direct. Like that fancy sword you carry on your hip." Roman's smile was cut short, as the two shared a serious expression. "Let's just say come the end game, I'm willing to bet on the winning side. And as far as I can see the White Fang is the sure bet. All you need to say, kid, is the magic word and uncle Roman can make it possible."

Adam wasn't buying it. There was too much being said and not enough at the same time. Words elapsing words that covered their meaning. What could Torchwick possibly offer that the White Fang couldn't procure on their own? This was a colossal waste of time.

"I'm not sure who you think you are, Torchwick, but you are no family of mine and this discussion is over. The White Fang might have had uses of your services but we do not need your help to fight our battles."

"Jeez, settle down, son. Why so serious?" the cane wielding man gave him an incredulous look. "You don't have to answer now. You could give it some thought. I'll even throw in a bonus for you…"

The cunning man threw a small device nonchalantly at Adam who caught single handedly. "What is this?" The horned Faunus wasn't stupid, it was definitely a scroll.

"Consider it a little present, from me to my favorite White Fang psychopath." his business partner smiled. "I heard you were looking for someone. Don't give me that look, Taurus. Give me a little credit, it's not like you were being subtle about it. Razing towns? The mass murders? You White Fang are really good at what you do and word spreads around."

Adam couldn't tell where Roman was going with his speech.

"So...the way I hear it. You're looking for someone maybe...I dunno yay high? Roman gestured with his flat open palm up to his chest. "Pretty little golden eyes, soft long, velvety black hair…"

The way Roman described her to the letter infuriated Adam on the inside. He did not need to reminded of Blake's captivating beauty and it angered him greatly to have a scum describe her body to him in detail.

"Torchwick…" his voice gravelly warned him.

"Oh I can see why you'd want her, Taurus. A stray little kitten like that, well a man has needs after all."

Within moments _Blush_ emerged from his hand and was mere milliseconds away from parting the man's head off his shoulders, were it not for the intervention of a parrisole that parried his blade with ease, an ever smiling Neo stood between himself and his intended target.

"So the great Adam Taurus has feelings after all." Roman noted out loud. "Looks like I won the bet on this round, Neo. As for you my fiery young friend, please put the sword away. It's bad business to try and kill off your associates. And please do try and think over my offer. After all, It's not everyday you get handed the keys to the city."

They said the devil could give you anything that you would desire.

Adam did not believe that.

He couldn't believe that.

Until... today.


End file.
